Gallagher Girls 6: Spy Another Day
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: After finding out that Preston's dad is in the Circle it's Cammie and the gangs mission to save him, but they aren't the only people after him. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot. Enjoy, my first fanfic!
1. I Love You

"I love you", those three words can change a whole person's day. Like, for instance, when Zach said those three words, my whole world lit up. It was a Saturday evening; I was tired after a long day of training.

*Flashback*

"Evening Gallagher Girl" Zach walked in and smirked when he saw my frazzled hair and sweaty workout clothes, "You look beautiful."

"Ha-ha Zach. Very funny, what's up?" I questioned as I walked over to my bag, rummaging around for a water bottle.

"It wasn't a joke and nothing much. How about you meet me in my room at nine, I've got a surprise for you"

I raised my eye brow, "What kind of surprise?" I walked over to him, sipping my drink.

"You'll see" he smirked, as usual. "Come on Gallagher Girl" he draped his arm over my shoulder and walked me to my room.

It was ten-to-nine when I was ready. Showered and dressed in black leggings, a denim jumper matched with denim converse.

"Oooh, where you going Cam? Got a _hot date_ with Zach?" laughed Bex when she saw me.

"Not really. He just asked to see me at nine. I'm meeting him in his room, some sort of surprise I guess."

"Cool, well have fun!" she called as I walked out the door. I can't believe that I once thought she was after my boyfriend, then again nether of them gave me a nice welcome.

"Hi Gallagher Girl" Zach was already outside his door, leaned against the wall. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with jeans and he had his usual Zach smell that I love. He took my hand and walked me into his room.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked. He didn't answer he just stood me in front of the tiny mirror near the door. He told me to close my eyes as he walked towards his wardrobe.

Suddenly, I felt something cold around my neck; Zach had put a gold necklace around me. The necklace was gold and in the shape of a heart, I was speechless.

"I love you. I love you Cammie. And I don't mind if you don't feel the same, after all that's happened I'm surprised you still want something to do with me." He rubbed his hand up and down my arms, soothingly. I leaned back into his chest, feeling his heart beating.

"Oh Zach, it's beautiful. I love you too." I said it instantly before giving him a hug. At first I just said the words without thinking then I thought about it. I _do_ love Zach. We've had our ups and downs but he was always with me. I mean not many girls can say their boyfriends blew themselves up to save her.

"You make me so happy Cam, you really do. Whenever I'm with you, all the bad things _she_ has done just fade away. With you, I'm the real Zachary Goode" he looked deep into my eyes saying this, and I could tell he'd meant it. My eyes must have been tearing up because Zach's thumb went over my cheek.

"Goodnight Cammie" said Zach before leaning down to kiss me. His kiss was soft and full of love and passion. He cupped my face, before giving me one last kiss.

Zach walked me to my room; hand on my waist while my head leaned against his chest. When we got to my room Zach gave me another kiss before kissing my fore head and walking away. That night I slept with a smile on my face.

*Flashback Over*

Ever since then I've never taken off my necklace. Bex, Macey and Liz know how the night went, and keeping going on about it. Most students _think_ they know the truth, but they don't. Especially if they got it off Tina. All I cared about was that Zach loved me and I loved him, with all my heart. I've realised that whatever's happened, I've always loved Zach, I know I have.


	2. The Plan

**Hi, wow, so many people have favourite'd my story and it's only the first one! I've gotta say Thank-You! And thanks to my first reviewer, mrs-zachary-goode :)**

"So, what's the plan?" I said in between pants as I was sparing with Bex in P and E.

"Well Macey said something along the lines of 'We've got to save him!""

That's all Macey had been saying. Ever since we found out the Preston's dad was in The Circle it's been her goal to save him, even though he may not be in danger. The bell rang and I let Bex go (for once _I_ floored _her_) from under my knees. The doors swung open and a flushed Macey McHenry ran in with Liz on her tail. You could tell Macey had been tired and stressed about the Preston thing, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was messy. I know for certain that after she's told us her idea I _was not_ going to be the one to show Macey a mirror (nor did I want to be in the room!)

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" I _was_ about to respond before she said, "Eeee, wrong! I've got the best idea on how to save Preston!" she was smiling from ear to ear at us. I personally found it creepy but was happy she'd had some progress into thinking of a plan. She's been sat for a week on the computer, obviously doing something important, because every time we asked what she was doing she'd tell us "Oh nothing" and carry on with whatever she was doing.

"Okay, calm down Macey-"Bex started but Macey cut her off

"Calm down. Calm down. How can I calm down? This plan is gonna work...for sure!" she was all in Bex's face now and Bex, yes Bex actually backed down to let Macey speak.

"Okay, well that plan is-"but Macey was cut off too, by Zach. He was wearing the Gallagher Academy sports kit with a bang slung over his shoulder. He walked over to me, put his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. It was far too short if you ask me but Zach could feel four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. I could see Macey about to burst, so instead she just walked out of the barn leaving us all looking at Zach.

"What!" he said even louder, we all just laughed then walked out of the barn. Liz was at the end, she was talking to Bex who was on my left side and Zach's arm was around my waist. He kept asking me the same question, "What did I do?" I just laughed as we walked into the sunset bracing ourselves for the idea that Macey was ecstatic about.

**Enjoy and review please!**

**Oooh, what's Macey's big plan you wonder? I'll update soon with an answer and could you guys remind me to update, or I'll just forget, aha! Thanks loads guys :)**

**-cammieXzachxx **


	3. The Plan?

**Wow, seems I'm on a roll. Three chapters, in one day! **

**It's time to hear Macey's brilliant plan, if I do say so myself, aha.**

**Enjoy :)**

We were all hovered around Macey who was sitting on her bed doing something on the computer. Zach, Bex, Liz and I were all in the dark about Macey's plan.

"This is going to work, yes, yes, it is!" Macey turned to us, blue eyes sparkling, and her ear to ear smile again. We all smiled back, not really knowing where this was going.

"Okay, here" she said moving so we could see her laptop screen. "Read them all." Macey walked to the door as we piled onto the bed, Liz and Bex up front, me and Zach at the back.

"This is what you've been doing? This is what's been so 'top secret'" said Bex, using air quotes. Macey thought about it for a minute then nodded saying, "Pretty much, yeah. It was private." I smiled while Macey blushed. She knew I was the only one that saw. Since the attack on the roof, me and Macey seem to have some sort of bond. She knows when and why I'm lying sometimes and understands the whole 'Zach' situation. She also is the only person who doesn't stare whenever Zach and I kiss. Most of the emails were the same:

*MadDog:

'Hey Macey, how are you? Xxx

BeautifulPeacock:

'Hi Preston, I'm fine thanks. Been doing anything worth my time and attention? X

That was their first messages. The most recent ones were longer and more meaningful:

MadDog:

Hey Macey. Your last message got me thinking and yes, I am a bit lonely. You know better than anyone...parents always at work, eating alone at the family dinner table with only maids, butlers and the cook to keep you company. How's Cammie, and everyone, I still need a little more explanation from her and why she left Italy without a good-bye, again. I have been thinking about your latest proposition and I've decided that I accept. I would love to spend a term with you and everyone. Just email me back and if Mrs Morgan agrees and I will take the first plane to you!

I look forward to your reply,

Preston xxx

I read the email over and over again. What had Macey done? I turned toward her, as did everyone else.

"So, what do you think? It's an amazing idea, no?" she smiled a knowing smile at us. She was right of course, it _was_ an amazing idea. Bring Preston to one of the safest places, away from his father. I guess I was just surprised that she never spoke to me before. Preston...at the school? School and classes start in two weeks! Where was he going to stay? What was he going to do? Would he participate in classes or have tea all day with Mrs Dabney? I could easily see them discussing and debating about the latest news and politics...I couldn't however see him sparing with us in P and E.

Macey was waiting for an answer; she raised her eye brows at everyone. She looked at Liz who nodded her head smiling, "It's a good idea that could work!" One down, three to go.

"Bex?" she questioned. Bex shrugged her shoulders. "It is a good idea Mace. If Headmistress Morgan say's its okay, then so do I". Macey turned her head to me. "Cam?" she asked, smiling. I know I was the one person who could change everything. The headmistress is my mum; I _did_ run away from Preston, _twice_ in the same city but, unlike Macey. I see the dangers. Obviously I was taking too long with my answer because Zach spoke, "Well I don't know about you but, he ain't sleeping in my room."

Macey, okay with Zach's answer, turned back to me.

"Well, I guess it couldn't help asking my mum" I'd hardly heard my voice at the end because Macey had come over and given me a huge hug.

"Thank-you Cam, thank-you, thank-you!" she smiled even wider (if possible) and then announced she was gonna get ready for bed and then walked into the bathroom.

"So Cam. We ask your mum tomorrow?" asked Liz getting her tape ready to sleep with.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I sighed then turned to Zach, who smiled.

"Well, night Gallagher Girl" he kissed me on my forehead, "Sweet dreams." He walked out the door.

"I love how he didn't see us" said Bex rolling her eye, but she had to eat her words because Zach cracked open the door the yelled, "Night _everyone!_" then smirked off to his own room leaving us laughing.

**So, how do you like the idea? I've had this story in my head for a while now and I'm really excited and glad that I've got Fanfiction to let it all out!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review, review, review...please?**

**Thanks, cammieXzachxx :) **


	4. Wake Up Cam!

**Heeeeyyyooo thanks to:**

**gallagher24, Megz The Dino and ,**

**and everyone who has added it to their favourites, it means a lot.**

**Enjoy...**

I was woken up by violent shoving and a loud mouth.

"CAMMIE GET UP!" there was a face in front of me but with watery, sleepy eyes I could hardly tell what she (thinking/hoping it was a girl) looked like.

"What? Wha-what time is it?" I mumbled quietly, so quiet I hardly heard it myself.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" my spy senses kicked in because I recognised the voice. It was non-only than Macey McHenry. She was shaking me very violently now. "Ooof" I said as I fell to the floor, Macey sat next to me.

"Hey Cammie. So, now that you're up, will you ask your mum?" she smiled sweetly as if those last six minutes hadn't happened. Suddenly, as if I hadn't had enough surprises, Zach burst through our door with what looked like, a fire poker.

"Cammie!" he looked from me on the floor, tangled in bed sheets to Macey, sat cross legged smiling at him. I could tell he was confused, so was I.

"Morning Zach, nice hair." I said, smiling. It was sticking up everywhere, like he'd been electrocuted.

"Oh Cammie. Don't scare me like that." He sighed then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Scare you? Oh, you mean all the screaming of my name and the bump?" he nodded his head, "Well, why don't you ask Miss McHenry?" I glared at Macey who smiled at me, again, like the whole three minute (2.47 to be precise) conversation had never happened. I looked around the room, how were Bex and Liz asleep after all this? Of course... ear plugs. Macey was watching me; she could tell I had found out her plan.

"Well done McHenry" I bowed and Macey bowed back saying, "You have been a worthy advisory". Macey got up and went to the bathroom; I started to get up when I felt Zach beside me. He scooped me up 'bridal style' as like to call it and sat me on my bed. He took my bed sheet and layed it over me before getting inside himself.

"This is cosy, Gallagher Girl" he winked at me.

"Sure is, Gallagher Guy" I gave him a smirk which made him laugh.

"Are you stealing my smirk Gallagher Girl?" he cocked his head and raised an eye brown before leaning down to kiss me. **(A/N: I, myself, feel odd writing graphic kiss scenes so you're gonna have to settle with this.) **I unclenched my jaw kissing him back, getting used to his lips on mine. I felt his tongue tickle my lips before it eased in to caress my mouth. His hand was snaking it's was from my hips to my back, his other hand was going through my hair. I let out a slight moan; this is one of the best kisses Zachary Goode has _ever_ given me. Too bad I only had 3 more seconds to enjoy before we were being pelted by pillow thrown by my other room-mates. Bex's hair was all in her face covering her eyes but she still had perfect aim. Liz however, knocked over my 10th alarm clock letting out an "Ooopsie-daisy" as it made impact.

"Morning girls" said Zach. He must have had a case of 'Macey Fever' because like Macey, he too acted as if the pillow pelting had never happened.

"Zach, what are you doing in our room and most importantly, in Cammie's bed?" Bex raised her eye brow after fixing her hair and taking her ear-plugs out.

"Yeah, Zach. It looks a bit doge." Said Liz quietly, I could tell it was too passionate for her eyes, especially at seven in the morning! Zach could see she was uncomfortable, so he let go of me and sat on the bed instead. Liz's face turned into a slight smile.

"Sorry, Liz and Bex. I heard Macey screaming Cammie's name and I find her on the floor, so I panicked." Liz and Bex were nodding and smiling at Zach explanation.

"Aw, that's sweet Zach. But question: you were planning to beat the crud out of an attacker with, a fire poker?" Bex's mouth twitched then she and Liz broke out into bursts of laughter.

"Alright girls. Leave him, the poor boys had enough to deal with" I said, laughing a bit myself.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Zach." Said Liz. Zach nodded then walked. We waited until we could no longer hear his footsteps, and then we laughed out loud again.

Macey walked out the bathroom and looked at us, drying her hair. She shook her head at us amused then sat cross legged facing me on her bed.

"Sorry Cammie about the whole "Wake Up Cam' scenario". I just really want to know what your mum's going to say. Macey looked down at her $15,000 dollar bed sheets she '_must'_ have and tugged on some of the tassels. I couldn't blame Macey, I would be the same (okay, maybe less shouty) if Zach or any other blackthorn boys we'd met had asked to stay. I could stay mad a Macey, she was one of my best friends, even if she's blown my ear drum. I got up and went to her bed to give her a hug.

"Oh, Macey. I could never stay mad at you. I know; how about I take a shower, get changed and ask my mum before breakfast?" I smiled at her. She nodded her head before getting out her hair dryer. Bex was getting her clothes ready; Liz was choosing which book to dive into while I was thinking of ways to make sure I seal the deal on Preston's boarding at Gallagher Academy.


	5. The Question

**Hello everyone! Thanks loads for the reviews, made me smile so I've gotta give a shout-out to:**

**CherriesR4me; thanks, I love writing! I've loved it since I was little and I'm trying to do a different type of story ;)**

**Megz; can I call you Megz? No problems about the A/N and I'll try and update a lot (even when school starts *sigh*)**

**Here we go...**

**What will Cammie's mum say?**

**What will be Macey's reaction?**

**Enjoy!**

All through-out my shower, change of clothes and brushing of teeth, I just couldn't find a way to make sure my mum agrees.

I could do the sweet act:

"_But mummy, look at all he's done for me..." *insert fake crying* _

I could beg:

"_Please, mother! Please, please, please, please, please!"_

Or, I could... blackmail:

"_If you don't let him stay then I'll have to risk everything just to get him! I'll fly all the way to Italy, where his murderous father is, just get a helpless teenage boy!"_

Right now, the blackmail idea was looking good. I'd got changed (ripped and faded jeans with a purple hoodie) and sat on my bed trying to decide which idea to go with. Once everyone was ready we set off to the Grand Hall. Since it was the holiday's we pretty much did the preparing and cooking ourselves (we made sure my mum stayed _well_ away from the kitchen!). I waved my friends off as I headed to my mum's office **(A/N: I'm English so we say 'mum')**. As usual before I've started to knock my mum shouts out that it's open.

"Hello sweetie. How are you enjoying the holidays?" she smiled as me as she put some documents away.

"Hey mum. The holidays are cool, thanks for letting us stay!" I walked to the leather seat and sat down. Ever since we'd found out that the circle had me last summer, my mum never lets me out to school. My friends-of course-never leave my side. Macey gave up a holiday to Australia; Bex gave up tracking bad guys with her parents and Liz sacrificed a holiday to Paris...for me. I obviously felt extremely grateful but also, guilty. They gave up fun in the sun and fun kicking butt for me. Zach would always be with me, like he said before, we are the only two people the circle _would_ think twice about killing. We both had _too_ much knowledge about them; we both knew _too_ much... we both had parents who were associated. Zach's mum was as close to the head of the circle, Catherine Goode. Even her name gives me chills; mum must have seen my face so she put an arm around me.

"Oh Cammie! I'm sorry you haven't seen much of me, I've been busy. I'm just glad that you've got your friends... and Zach." She gave me light squeeze and rested my head on her shoulder.

"It's okay mum. And, like you said, I've got my friends... and Zach." I looked up at her; she kissed my forehead and then got up and sat at her desk. Her headmistress posture and attitude came back as she asked me, "So, is there anything you want?"

"Erm... actually, there is something that's been going through our minds for a long time" I straight ahead, I was _not_ backing down.

"What is it?" she leaned forward on the desk. The sunlight glistening off her beautiful face, she raised an eye brow.

"Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach and I, would like to invite Preston Winters, to stay at Gallagher Academy, for the rest of the summer"

**Aren't I mean? Mwuahahaha, I **_**was **_**going to have her reaction, but then I thought... why not make it a surprise! Don't worry, I'll probably update later today so, look out for chapter it!**

**Review, review, review!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	6. The Answer

**Told you I'd update! Twice in a day, might be three times if the idea comes... who knows?**

**Enjoy!**

"_Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach and I, would like to invite Preston Winters to stay at Gallagher Academy, for the rest of the summer"_

My mother sat back in her seat, her eyes still on me. Her face gave no signs of emotion. Maybe I shouldn't have gone with the full-on approach.

"I mean, could we _please_ invite Preston over?" I smiled nicely, while my mother's face remained the same.

"No" her voice penetrated the silence in the room. She started shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. "NO, I will not have this boy in my school, near you!"

"What! But mum-"

"No buts! The last time he saw you-"she started but this time I cut _her_ off.

"Yes mum, the last time he saw me, he _saved_ me! Remember, he gave me food, water and a place to stay! He obviously never let me out of his sight, or his dad could have gotten me sooner! He was nice enough to let us all in his holiday home, and he believed the whole 'spy school'. Mum, he deserves the truth!" I shouted at my mum. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. Before she could respond I stormed out her office, no knowing where to go I just stopped in the hall way, and sighed. That's (unbelievably) not the first time I've _ever_ shouted at my mum, but as I remember, the other times I've shouted they haven't ended well. After I calmed down (and waited to see if my mum was going to come after me) I walked towards the Great Hall. Bex, Liz and Zach were sitting at our usual table. It was really weird seeing that hall without students and teachers, but it had the same atmosphere. Bex had just placed a plate of freshly made waffles in the middle of the table. They smelled _so_ good, I almost forgot about my mother's answer and my reply.

"Morning Cammie" smiled Bex making room for me next to Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" he smiled too and kissed me. As if on cue, Bex and Liz had their eyes on us, they both were simultaneously 'Awww' ing at us.

"Guys, I would like to make-out **(A/N: I decided to go with 'make-out' instead of 'snog' since they're American and most people know what it means!) **with my girlfriend _without_ everyone's eyes on us, please" Zach turned and smiled at their shocked faces. Wait... shocked?

"You said it! He said it Bex, can you believe it!" Liz now had Macey Fever; she started ear-to-ear smiling and shaking Bex with her dainty hands.

"I know Liz, I know." Said Bex trying to shake Liz off her.

"How did you know?" Liz's eyes went big as she grabbed Bex's arm.

"I knew, when he told Cammie he loved her" Bex smiled at our confused faces, so she explained, "Neither you nor Zach have ever referred to each other as 'Boyfriend' or 'Girlfriend'. It was a nice surprise when he said that. But please, all make-out's can_not_ happen while we're eating" laughed Bex, and I realised she was quite right. Most of the time I called Zach my 'sorta-boyfriend'. I guess it was because I wasn't sure. When I first met him he was cocky, funny and annoying and when he kissed me it was amazing. All through-out the holidays I thought about that kiss and what it meant. But I also had my doubts, especially when I kept seeing him everywhere and when the Circle attacked. Bex, Liz and Zach were all in conversation when I came out of my thoughts.

"...isn't that right Cammie?" Zach turned and looked down at me.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch the first part" I said, Zach just smiled.

"I said, we've had our ups and downs, but we'll always have each other." His comment made me blush then smile in agreement.

"Hey everyone!" Macey walked into the hall looking amazing (as usual). She was wearing a black skirt, a silk red top that flared at the bottom and matching red wedge heels. Her nose stud was a diamond with a pair of gold earrings.

"Oooh, don't you look nice Macey! What's the occasion?" asked Liz, pouring Macey as glass of orange juice.

"Oh nothing. Mum and Dad are holding a banquet and 'need me' with them, and later I'm going to Skype with Preston!" Macey took a sip of her juice.

"When are you leaving?" questioned Zach, not fazed by Macey's transformation. I would never admit it but I was kind of glad.

"Can't wait to get rid of me Zachary? I'm leaving at 10 to get an early flight" we all went to look at the clock, it read: 9:17. "So Cam, what did your mum say?" this time, everyone looked at me. I mumbled some sort of response then got up and walked away. As soon as I was out the door, Zach's hand found mine. He didn't ask questions, he just waited until I was ready. We were in my room; he sat down next to me on my bed, just looking at me. His eye's travelled all around my face. Bex, Liz and Macey now entered the room, Liz handed me my half eaten waffle. Like Zach, none of them said anything. I could see Bex bursting; silence was _not_ one of her virtues.

"My mum said no. I tried to reason with her but she cut me off. She began saying something but _I _cut _her_ off. I started telling her reasons why he should stay and all he's done for me and then I stormed out the room. Probably not the _best_ approach to getting him to stay but, she needed to hear me, for once." They were all still watching me; Zach broke the silence by saying,

"It's not your fault Gallagher Girl, what you said was true. He deserves to be here and be safe. He has more right than me" Zach hung his head at the last part, of course he would. Preston's dad 'fake helped' me, his mother kidnapped and almost killed me. I could tell he was feeling guilty.

"No way Zach!" exclaimed Bex, she walked over to us and crossed her arms.

"Yeah" agreed Liz, "You love Cam, looked how many times you've sacrificed yourself for her. If that's not love, then I don't know what is!"

"But guys," it was the first time Macey spoke. "No offence, but, this isn't about Zach! It's about Preston! It's about getting him _away_ from The Circle! It's about saving and looking after him, like he did to Cammie!" I was looking at all of us. She wasn't angry, she was determined! That's one of the things that I admired about her.

"Don't give me that look Zachary! You know what I mean" she shook her head at Zach. Whenever someone mentioned the fact the Preston looked after me, instead of him, he gets a little jealous. Jealousy looked hot on Zach!

"Yeah but, you heard what Cammie's mum said" said Bex, her hand on Macey shoulder and English accent coming through.

"Well, I'm driving to the airport _with_ Mrs Morgan; maybe I could try and persuade her?" Macey shrugged her shoulder then began to pack her suitcase.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt trying. I don't think my mum's exactly happy, with me right now. Plus, you could tell her your idea" I looked at everyone, they all seemed to agree.

"Yeah, Cam's right! Plus you'll be in a moving car" Bex pointed out.

"What's a moving car got to do with it?" Liz asked, scratching her head.

"There's no way she could storm out if it goes wrong, right?" Zach leaned towards Bex.

"That's right!" she winked at Macey before getting her sports bags and leaving for the barn.

Liz was making a list of things for Macey to bring while Macey went and got them.

"It's not your fault Zach, it never was." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"I know, Cam. I just feel guilty because I'm stuck here, when I should be doing something" he turned and cupped my face in his hands.

"This is a good plan, Zach! And, maybe in the end, you will get to kick Circle butt!" I smiled and leaned in. His lips met mine, and we were kissing. His hands moved from my face to my waist, one of them going through my hair. When he stopped, he looked at me, and then gave me a hug. I felt his heat beat and his breath in my ear. I pulled away, and smiled. Macey had finished packing; she had 5 suitcases and 3 carry-on's. It was just in time because there was a knock on the door, and my mum popped her head in and announced that the car was leaving soon; she only gave me a quick glance before walking away.

"Don't worry Cam, she'll come around" she gave me a hug then waved good-bye to us. Liz went back to her book while me and Zach walked to the barn to join Bex.

On the way there I saw the car drive away, my chest felt heavy. I hoped, that Macey had changed my mother's mind, and if not, we she brace ourselves for whatever she had next.

**Omg, that is one of the longest chapter's I've wrote. I'm actually proud of myself, I'm trying to babysit and write at the same time! Please read and review, review, review!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Guys? Gallagher Girl fans? Where are you? Oh wait I see you, not many reviews though? Don't you like it?**

**Here's the chapter anyway...**

3 hours, 18 minutes, 24,25,26,27...seconds in counting Macey McHenry has been away. My mother still hasn't come back yet, not that I'm surprised. **(A/N: this is going to sound stupid but, does it rain in America? Because when I went there it never did...then again I was in Florida!)** Outside it is pouring it down with rain. I can hear dripping from the leaky spot in the hallway and the heavy drops on the roof. Zach, Liz, Bex and I were all in the common room. Liz was most likely hacking because she was glued to her laptop screen, Bex was in the middle of a debate with Zach about who was the best bond and me, I was watching them, all of them, thinking about my mum and what could have happened in the car. Zach must have seen my faraway face because he waved a hand over my eyes to snap me back to life.

"Gallagher Girl? Are you okay?" he gave up on the debate, Bex was celebrating, she claims she won.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I tried to smiled at him, but he didn't believe me.

"Cam, what's wrong. I think I know you well enough to know when you're lying" he said softly as he put his arm around me.

"It's just, what if my mum says no and if she says 'yes' then, what did Macey do that failed to do?" I looked down. I can't believe I'd just admitted that! I shook my head, and then turned away from Zach to face Liz and Bex who were deep in conversation. Zach took my hand and led me over to the window near the corner, away from the roaring fire, pop-corn bowl...away from distraction.

"Oh Cammie," he pulled me in for a hug. "Don't ever think you aren't a good enough spy, because you _are. _You are an amazing spy. I could count every mission you have succeeded. Inside _and_ outside of school." His gorgeous green eyes bore into my brown ones.

"Except in Washington D.C where you found me out" I joked.

"That day has become my favourite. It was the day when I found the beautiful Cameron Ann Morgan" he leaned down and gently kissed me on my lips.

"It's my favourite too. It's the day I found my handsome, strong and cocky Zachary _something_ Goode" I tip-toed to kiss him lightly. We were enjoying our moment until we heard the doors to Gallagher open with a loud _BOOM!_ We all stared at each other slightly afraid. Imagine it; a dark stormy night, four teenagers alone in a castle, and then..._BOOM! _Went the heavy wooden doors to the castle, revealing...my mother? By the time I had finished the mini horror story in my head we'd chosen our weapons and plucked up the courage to find out who was there. We were _not _however prepared to find my mother _soaking wet_ standing in front of us. Weapons down we ran towards her, taking her bag, coat and whatever else she didn't want to hold. We walked/carried my mum to her office, trying to make her comfortable. Bex and Liz were tending the fire, while Zach and I made her a strong cup of coffee. My mum was sitting on the leather coach, feet up on the table, sighing deeply. We all stood in silence, not sure what to say or who should speak first. Reluctantly, it was my mother who broke the silence saying, "I've spoken to Macey, and I, and I have decided to accept Preston staying for the rest of the holidays and _part_ of the school semester." She looked straight down into her coffee, while she wasn't looking we all chanced quick smiles and thumbs-up, Zach gave my hand a squeeze.

"Thank-you, mum. It means a lot" I smiled at her and surprisingly she smiled back.

"We'll leave you two to talk" announced Liz as she, Bex and Zach slowly departed from the room.

"Look mum-" I began walking to sit beside her

"No honey, I am sorry. I never listened to you; sometimes I forget that you are a young woman. Look at you Cammie, 18 and beautiful. You've got a wonderful boyfriend who cares and protects you and loves you with all his heart. And not to mention three best friends who are loyal, funny and care. And a family, who only want the best for you. Sometimes I forget that soon, you will be graduating and becoming an agent, like me and Abby." She caressed my face with her hand, her eyes and mine close to tearing up. She was right though, I did have all those things, and I never want them to leave me. "And speaking of Abby, because of this Preston situation she has taken some time off from her well deserved holiday to accompany us in helping the boy" she smiled, hugged me and then kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry mum, for shouting and everything"

"Cammie darling, it should be I who is apologizing. I just don't want to lose you" judging by the look on her face I could tell she had just revealed a secret she had been holding for a long time.

"Oh mum, you will _never_ lose me" I pulled her in for a hug which she accepted. We stayed hugging for a long time. And when she pulled away I could see she had been crying. "I love you mum."

"I love you Cameron." We both smiled, and then I got up and began walking towards my room. I gave one last look back at my mother who had now curled up on the sofa with a blanket.

On my way to my room I decided to stop by at Zach's. I knocked, but there was no answer. I opened the door and peered inside. There was Zach, lying on his stomach one hand underneath the pillow the other spread out over the empty space. I crept in, already wearing my night clothes, and slipped into bed next to him.

"Sorry" I whispered, as he shuddered and moaned. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my chest.

"I love you, sweet dreams Gallagher Girl" he whispered into my ear, but sleep had already taken me. Unable to reply, I knew in my head that, with me in Zach's arms, I would have _very_ sweet dreams.

**Awww, I had a nice time writing the mother/daughter heart-to-heart and the Zammie! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know by reviewing or PM'ing me! Thanks :)**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	8. Rude Awakenings

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter. Okay, shout-outs:**

**gallagher14 – big thanks, you are the only person to review every time :)**

**Tashalou96 – thanks, hopefully this will be a great one too!**

**Gallagher girl18 – Preston is coming in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy...**

I'd almost forgotten that I wasn't in my own bed. This bed was warmer, bigger and most of all, made me feel safer. I rolled over to where Zach was, but his side was empty. I sat up and looked around the room, everything seemed normal, in its place. The door to the bathroom I guessed open and Zach walked in, shirtless, hair dripping and jeans on. He walked to his side of the bed and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but watch him, his abs, his muscles and the way he acted as if I was in his room all the time.

"Morning Gallagher Girl, did you have a nice sleep?" he smirked at me then climbed in and regained his sleeping position. He pulled me close, my head resting on his chest. I looked at the clock, it was 6:20.

"What are you doing up so early?" I mumbled, as Zach caressed my hair, making me even more tired.

"I went for a run and then trained for a bit. Don't worry Cammie, I'd never leave you" he whispered into my ear. How did he know? How did he know, that's what went through my head when I found myself alone? I sighed and snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"CAMERON MORGAN AND ZACHARY GOODE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" sounded a familiar voice.

"Macey, your back! How was the banquet?" asked Zach as if he hadn't just been woken up.

"The banquet was great thanks! Now, you two need to get up and help!" she cried, dragging me out of bed.

"Help with what?" I said, half yawning. This had been the second time Macey had woken me from a nice, deep sleep.

"Preston! He's coming later today! Isn't that brilliant?!" she shouted, ear-to-ear smiling again. "So Zach, you need to make room for another bed, and you Cammie, need to help Liz, Bex and me make this place suitable!" she gave a wave and then walked out the room.

"Have fun with your new roomie" I smiled as I walked out, but not before Zach's hands circled my waist.

"Have fun cleaning" he smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. We broke apart and looked at each other for a few moments. Both our eyes looking at each other's features. I gave him one last smile and then walked out his room.

When I reached my own room, it looked totally different. Our beds were made (all with silk covers, probably from Macey!); Liz's desk had all her notes in a draw along with her half-made gadgets. Our wardrobes were open with our clothes colour coordinated and shoes all in line. Our room had _obviously_ been made to look like the perfect room. Bex walked in and shook her head at the room, "Look at it! This is _not_ our room!" she walked over to our wardrobe and pulled out jeans, a polo shirt and a hoodie.

"So, I didn't hear you come in last night" she eyed me suspiciously. I could tell that she knew where I was, but she wanted me to confirm it.

"I was with Zach" I said, walking to the wardrobe and picking out my own outfit.

"Were you now?" She stood facing me, smiling. "What did you guys do?" she whispered, wiggling her eye brows.

"Bex! We did nothing but sleep, as boring as it sounds but it's the truth" I looked her in the eye, making sure she understood.

"Okay Cam, I believe you" she smiled then walked into the bathroom. I sighed a sigh of relief and picked out my own outfit. I was guessing Macey wanted us to look smart and sophisticated so I chose a denim skirt, a black tank top with my purple hoodie over it. I matched it with some black converse and silver studded earrings.

When Bex was ready she waited for me. We both walked to the Great Hall together, laughing and talking like the old days. The days when we didn't have a worry in the world. The days when I wasn't being hunted.

We sat at our usual table with everyone. I sat next to Zach, who know had a shirt on (sadly), while Bex sat across from us with Liz.

"Hey guys. When's Preston coming?" I asked, buttering my waffle and pouring some juice.

"We don't know exactly when but I have a feeling it will be around 6:45pm. That means we've got about seven hours to get this place cleaned up" said Liz; I bet she was quoting off Macey.

"I don't see why we have to clean up! This place is perfectly clean!" cried Bex, knocking over her glass of juice. The glass cracked on the floor, its contents spilling out across the floor.

The doors swung open and Macey walked in wearing dark jeans, a white shirt, and a pink blazer with kitten heals.

"Thank-you Bex for showing them that this place needs to be cleaned. The common room is filthy, the rooms are a mess and when was the last time anyone of you used shampoo _and_ conditioner?" she raised her perfectly plucked eye brow, making a point. "I didn't think so! Zach, sort out the kitchen, Liz and Bex sort out the rooms while I and Cammie will tidy-up the common room" she ordered, she picked up and waffle and then walked out the room.

"She must be crazy if she thinks I'm going to clean up the kitchen!" Zach shook his head. He had the worst and hardest job out of all of us. Like I said before, since we had no chef or staff we pretty much did the cooking ourselves (ignore the pizza and Chinese boxes) and with 5 teenagers and a mother who is band from the kitchen, it's going to get a little messy!

While Zach stomped to the kitchen, Liz and Bex started on the rooms leaving Macey and I stuck with the messiest room. For the last few weeks we've been living in the common room. We'd bring our dinner in there and watch TV and DVD's. Or sometimes we'd sleep in there, out of tiredness and laziness. Needless to say, it's a bit of a pig sty.

We were almost finished when Macey's phone went off. Lucky, I thought, she didn't have to clean the pop-corn from underneath the sofa. I was almost finished when Macey ran in.

"He's coming!"

"Who is coming?" I asked, getting up from off my stomach and standing next to her.

"Preston! Your mum received a call saying that he was coming early!" she was jumping up and down, squealing with delight. I however was panicking. Preston was coming _here_? Inside I was panicking but on the outside I looked cool and collected. Well, I must have because Macey said, "Cam? Aren't you happy?" she'd stopped jumping and squealing and she looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm happy Mace" I smiled at her. We heard the gates moan as they opened. Macey and me looked at each other, and began tidying up three times faster. Zach came, smirk on his face as usual and started to help as well.

By the time the big wooden doors had opened we had all finished the entire castle (or the places Preston would see!). We all stood in front of the door, Bex at the end followed by Liz, Macey, me and then Zach.

The doors swung open, a fresh breeze filling the castle. My mother came in first carrying a duffle bag, and then followed by...Preston?

**Mwuahahaha, I've left you on another cliffy haven't I!**

**Don't worry, Preston will be in the next chapter, I'll try and update. Mostly it will be on the weekends or every other day due to school and homework!**

**Review, review, review. **

**-cammieXzachxx**


	9. Preston's Arrival

**Hi everyone, schools back, yawn, but it's going alright! I'm now in year 9, yikes. How was your first day back? If it was good then goode! If not, then here's an extra long chapter for you! **

_The doors swung open, a fresh breeze filling the castle. My mother came in first carrying a duffle bag, and then followed by...Preston?_

I know it _was_ Preston, but, it just didn't _look_ like Preston! His skin was tanned and brown; his blonde hair had grown and now gives him a skater look. He had grown, but only to the size of Macey's kitten heals. He swaggered in, dripping with confidence as he took off his sun glasses. Because of what he was wearing he kind of reminded me of Danny Zuko, with his leather pants and white shirt. But I knew that it was all an act.

"Hey everyone!" he walked to us, dragging his suitcase behind him. He stopped at Bex. Her face showed no emotion as she held out her hand to shake his (probably crushing some bones because I saw him wince!) Liz was next; she stepped towards Preston, smiling shyly and shaking hands before stepping back into line. Macey and Preston had probably said their hello's because he went to me. I smiled and held out my hand which he pulled into a hug.

"Hi Preston" I said after he pulled away.

"Hi Cammie! It's really good to see you, I've been waiting so I could talk to you" he smiled back and then went to Zach.

Zach stood with his arms across his chest, eyeing Preston up and down like an evaluation. I could tell Preston was-how do I say-wary of Zach. With his muscular form and remembering the first time they met, Preston settled for a 'Nice to see you' and a hand shake.

Bex, Liz and I headed for our rooms followed by Zach who didn't want to be in the same room as Preston. When we were outside our door I stopped Zach before he could enter.

"Zach" I said sternly.

"Cammie" he mimicked.

"Zachary!"

"Cameron!" he mimicked again and then laughed. "What? Don't give me that look." He said as I gave him my '_you know what!'_ look he's used to.

"You _know_ what! Zach, leave Preston alone, he's just a friend. More of an acquaintance, to be honest" I said, making sure he heard every word and understood them. I didn't like Preston! _Ewww_, how could I? I swear he's going out with Macey or likes her.

"Gallagher Girl, Cammie, are trying to say that I'm jealous?" he seemed outraged at the very thought.

"You said it, not me" I quipped, wanting the last word I opened the door, but not before Zach shut it and leaned me against the door while he got closer.

"You know you love me Gallagher Girl" he smirked, because he knew it was true. I was even wearing the beautiful gold necklace he'd given me when he said it. Before I could answer that '_yes, I do love you'_ his lips found mine. We were happily making-out in front of my room for about 6 minutes-well, 5 minutes and 45 seconds, but whose keeping record?-until we were interrupted by Macey. I was guessing she'd been stood there _'ahem'_-ing for about a minute. Zach took his hand from under my shirt while I un-hooked my fingers from his belt loops. Macey did her own little smirk before walking into our room, leaving the door open signalling she wanted me in soon. I told Zach to be nice and then watched him walk back to his own room.

**Zach's POV:**

I walked back to my room with Cammie's eyes on my back.

"_Be nice"_ she said, as if I wasn't nice! Her mother likes me (I hope, because I truly love her daughter), her friends like me and as I've been told time and time again... I'm _not_ my mother.

"_Befriend him, it will help with the situation" _she pleaded. Why would I want to befriend _him? _His scum of a dad is working with my cow of a mum. His beloved _"daddy" _is after my girlfriend!

And lastly, _"Don't let on too much. We need to make sure he trust's us before we tell him"_ her eyes wouldn't meet mine. We all knew that Preston wasn't here as our guest, he was our last chance. We needed him; we needed someone close to them, who wasn't a traitor. All these thoughts were swirling around my head, when I opened the door to my room I collapsed on my bed. Preston's stuff was on the floor and he was standing beside the bed, looking at it warily.

"Don't worry, I don't do pranks!" I said, putting both my hands underneath my head and looking at him. "Seriously, just sit down" I rolled my eyes and then sat crossed legged looking at him. He was still wary and I could tell, he sat in the middle of the bed looking around the room.

"Sorry if it's not up to your standards but, it does my fine" I said, glaring at him. Maybe if I stayed with my mum I could have all the riches in the world? NO! Stop Zach! What was I thinking? While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realise he had responded.

"Oh no! This room is fine, nice and cosy" he smiled, relaxing a little.

"What happened with you and Cammie in Italy" I said in a cold steely voice, picking at the thread on my bed.

"What?! Zach, nothing happened between me and Cam. Nothing!" he cried, his face became red and his breathing faster.

"Just tell me." I sighed, but then warned, "You better have kept her safe."

He nodded quickly and then began, "I saw Cammie sitting at a little cafe. I came over to her and we started talking. She told me she and her parents were back packing threw Europe and that she'd got lost. I didn't think Cammie was lying, but she didn't look right. First of all, she never had a backpack, the clothes she was wearing were ripped and dirty and bloody. She didn't look like Cammie. Or at least, the Cammie I knew. I took her in, told her she could wait for the parents at our home. She seemed fine at first, until she fell asleep. I heard mumbling and screaming. I woke up to find Cammie tangled in covers with a bad fever. My parents let her stay due to her condition. While she was ill I kept her company, with my parents being busy all the time it was quite nice to have Cam with me for company. She told me all about Gallagher Academy being a school for spies and that she and Macey were spies in training. At first I thought she was delirious but, then everything started to form together and I realised that she was telling the truth. Cammie told me a lot about herself, her friends...and you." He took a deep breath, and looked at me. What did Cammie say? Hopefully nothing embarrassing, like I name my guns or I used to have a teddy named Barry. Not that I have any of them of course!

"What did she say?" I asked, looking down, ready for the embarrassment.

"She said she loved you. Cammie said she loved you, but wasn't sure you loved her back. She said that there were some family problems that kept you apart, and that she missed you, loads" he smiled at me, a genuine smile like from a friend. "Family problems" I laughed, _major_ family problems. With a murderer as a mum it still surprises me that Cammie loves me. But why would she think that it would get in the way of our relationship? I've loved Cammie ever since I found out about the attack. Why didn't she tell me? Why would she think I never loved her? With all these thoughts in my head, it was a coincidence that the very person I was thinking of knocked and then came in. She popped her head around the door smiling, and then came in.

"Hey guys. Um, Preston, can I speak to Zach for a minute. Alone." She smiled at Preston and said 'thanks' as he walked away. She stood near the door, arms crossed like she was guarding it.

"What's up Gallagher Girl?" I asked, standing up walking towards her.

"Are you being nice" she said. At least, I _think_ she said. My brain was somewhere else. I was watching Cammie, as usual. Taking in everything, from her long eye lashes, to her small frame. Her gorgeous eyes to her glossed lips. I pulled her towards me-she was still ranting-raking my hand through her hair. I shut her up with a kiss, my hands going from hair to waist. I think Cam got the message as she started to kiss me back, her hand circling my waist. I cut the kiss short and picked her up bridle style, she began to fight back laughing and we ended up play fighting. In the end she 'won' (I let her), she had me pinned between her knee's on my bed. She smirked at me and that made me smirk back. Cammie leaned down and kissed me, and we ended up kissing. Cammie was beside me, we were nose to nose. We'd both taken out hoodies off, who needed hoodies when we had each other's body heat? Once again we were in between making-out and were interrupted by Preston. This is why I hated sharing a room! Cammie was the first to react; she quickly got up (probably embarrassed, poor baby), flushed face and ran out. I shook my head and smirk, watching her run out.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked innocently. I couldn't be bothered to argue, so I nodded and we started talking.

We'd been talking and joking for hours before Macey came in to announce it was dinner time. Preston wasn't too bad to be honest. He was still dorky and clueless (especially when it came to Macey!) but he was real. And I liked real.

**There you go! This chapter and a few more might be in two POV's. What do you make of my Zach? Was he goode? Let me know! And please review, I love it when you do!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	10. The LowDown

**Hi everyone! Whoo, it's the weekend, finally! I'll try and update a lot to make up for lost time, you see how much I love you guys? **

**Enjoy my lovelies...**

**Cammie's POV**

After dinner it was time for the low-down. We all huddled inside my mother office ready for whatever she was going to say. We couldn't just come out and say that his father was in the circle or that we needed him to be our spy, we had to make sure he had gotten the facts right first.

"Well Preston, are you enjoying your time here?" my mother asked as he sat in her chair. Preston, Macey and me sat on the leather couch, with Liz and Zach behind us.

"Yes m'am, the grounds are lovely, I really appreciate it." He said smiling gratefully.

"It's okay Preston," she said smiling. "I also have to give my thanks to you for looking after my little girl. But Preston, we need to talk about what happened and what was said" her face turned serious. We all knew this would come, we needed to know what I'd said and what information I'd given away. Surprisingly, Preston seemed to understand.

Important Information I Had Shared With Preston:

The truth about Gallagher Academy

The Circle of Cavan

My fears

My love for Zach

The reasons why I ran away

"Thank you Preston. You have to realise that these are very important pieces of information that you need to keep to yourself. We are trusting you Preston, are you with us?" She questioned. I think everyone in the room held their breaths.

"Of course you can trust me" he said confidently, smiling at all of us. We all smiled back, even Bex. We were one step closer. My mom told Macey to give Preston a tour so she could talk to Zach, Liz, Bex and me. We were all discussing ideas when the door burst open, and standing there was my aunt Abby. She strode in looking amazing and summery in black crop pants and a simple grey vest top. She smiled at all of us with her perfect teeth and sitting down in between me and Liz. Abby looked from me to Zach-he had his hand on the small of my back-and smirked, leaving us blushing a little.

"So, what's the plan guys?" she said, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"We're undecided. Bex wants to hold him hostage, Liz would rather hack our way to winning and Zach and I think we should take it slow" I said, looking at my aunt as the smile slightly faded on her face.

"What?! Holding him hostage would be perfect!" shouted Bex, waving her arms around and then crossing them.

"No way! I could _try_ and hack into them! It couldn't hurt." Shrugged Liz, shrinking back into the sofa.

"And what's your idea?" aunt Abby asked turning towards Zach and I, he nodded for me to announce our idea.

"We think that, we should train Preston, teach him like he belongs to Gallagher. We should also tell him about the circle, not too much information. We also think that we should use him as a spy, make him record information and get us information. Treat him like one of us, or we'll never gain his trust." I sighed and looked from my mother to my aunt, they looked at each other, I could tell some sort of unspoken conversation was happening. After a few looks my mother spoke, "We agree with Cammie and Zach. It's not fair if we act like it's all for nothing, we need to make sure he believes us and is on our side. The whole reason we are doing this is to bring the circle down, right?" she looked at us all, face full of determination. But my mom was right, this is all about bringing the circle down, defeating them...Zach and I having the closest to a normal life.

**Sorry it's a short chapter guys, I'm having writers block. Feel free to PM me idea's, I would really appreciate it :) I promise a goode long chapter next!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	11. 10 Reasons Why

**Hi everyone, I've still got a bit of writers block but a big thanks to . 14, who helped a lot so I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Enjoy...**

It was dinner time and we were all in the Great Hall. I was trying to eat my food but I couldn't, I felt someone's eyes on me...it was Preston's. To be honest he had been acting a little strange around me. It was making me feel uncomfortable so I got up and announced I was full and walked out the hall. Half way up that corridor I heard the hall doors open, thinking it was Zach I said, "Hey, you're probably wondering why I walked out huh?" but I turned around to see Preston. "Oh, hi Preston."

"Hello Cammie. I'm guessing you left the table for the same reason I did" he said, studying me.

"No, I left because you kept looking at me. You made it really awkward." I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's not my fault Cam, it just reminded me of what happened in Italy" he said looking into my eyes. What had happened in Italy? I'm sure he knew I have a boyfriend, I mean I admitted to loving Zach in Italy!

"Preston, I have no idea what you are talking about" I said walking away to my room, I was almost near the stairs when Preston grabbed my arm, I shoved him away.

"Don't you remember? We went to that restaurant and had a meal and talked? It was kinda like a date" he smiled, thinking that it was okay.

"Listen Preston, I don't remember anything about Italy, okay? If you knew I loved Zach, then why would you do that?" I shouted. I was angry, confused and shocked, all at the same time.

"No Cammie, you said you weren't sure you loved Zach!" he counted, getting angry himself.

"Well get this into your brain, I love Zach, always have, always will! And if you ever do something to break us up, I will hurt you!" I said, slowly. Making sure he heard and understood every single word I'd said. I just shook my head and then walked to my room, leaving Preston in the hall way.

"But I like you Cam!" he shouted.

I stood over the banister and shouted back, "Too bad!"

**Zach's POV:**

After Cammie and Preston's departure I felt like there was something I should know. I finished my dinner, and walked out saying I was going to the P.E barn, I think Bex said something about meeting me there but I wasn't listening. The doors were half open, so I slipped through and stayed in the shadows listening on their conversation.

"_Preston, I have no idea what you are talking about" _said Cammie, she tried to walk away but Preston caught her arm, she shoved him away... hard.

"_Don't you remember? We went to that restaurant and had a meal and talked? It was kinda like a date"_ he said smiling. I could feel my anger rising inside me. He took _my_ Gallagher Girl on a _date?_ But I wasn't just feeling anger, I was feeling...jealousy? He'd took Cammie on a date, the only dates Cammie and I wen on were study dates. I wanted to give Cammie everything, dates, diamonds, anything she wanted. I looked to floor, and then I looked at Cammie, her face slowly turning red with anger.

"_Listen Preston, I don't remember anything about Italy, okay? If you knew I loved Zach, then why would you do that?"_ she shouted, Cammie's cute when she's angry!

"_No Cammie, you said you weren't sure you loved Zach!"_ okay that hurt. I wasn't sure what to believe. Preston told me that Cammie told him that she loved me (if you get what I mean). But now he's saying something else?

"_Well get this into your brain, I love Zach, always have, always will! And if you ever do something to break us up, I will hurt you!"_ that's my Gallagher Girl! Of course she loved me, Preston was just twisting words to try and get his way. Cammie began walking to her room, when she was at the top of the stairs; Preston shouted to Cammie that he liked her. You know what Cammie's reply was? "_Too bad!"_ and she walked into her room.

Preston sighed and then walked back to our room. I watched him walk in and had an urge to go in there and punch him, but I didn't. I followed Cammie to her room and knocked.

**Cammie's POV:**

I seriously couldn't believe what had just happened! Preston liked me? I know we had gotten closer in Italy and he had helped me but, nothing happened. I'm in love with Zach! I don't care if he can't take me out on fancy dates and give me everything; because he already gave me the best thing... he gave me his heart. I sighed and layed on my bed, but someone knocked the door. I assumed it was Preston. I opened the door and saw Zach, my Zach, with his muscular body, handsome face with gorgeous green eyes, how could I not love him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, look I was wondering-" he started but I cut him off with a kiss. I wanted to make sure he knew that I loved him. He started to kiss me back and put his arms around my waist, while mine were on his neck. We started to walk into my room still kissing. He shut the door behind him and walked forwards, with me walking backwards. I had my eyes closed so I never realised my bed was there until we fell with Zach on top of me. Our lips parted as we smiled at each other. Zach rolled over so that I was on top of him; he had his hands on my back.

"I already know Gallagher Girl, about Preston" his smile slowly faded.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what had happened in Italy but I do love you Zach." I hadn't realised I was crying until Zach had sat up with me on his lap while he wiped away the tears.

"Shh, it's okay Cammie. I know, I heard the whole conversation." He smirked at me and then added, "Did you know you look cute when you're angry? Don't worry Gallagher Girl, an idiot like Preston cannot get in the way of our love." He finished drying my tears and then kissed my forehead. I stayed in his arms for a long time until we heard my roommates coming.

"I wish I could stay with you tonight" I sighed leaning into Zach ad he nuzzled my neck and planted kisses down to my not-to-visible cleavage.

"Why don't you? I want you with me and we can show Preston we're serious about each other" he looked down to me and smirked. I know he loved the idea of making Preston jealous.

"Okay, let me just get changed" I said as Bex, Macey and Liz walked in, doing their staring again. Zach stood up and I slid off of his lap, my skirt flipped up and little and Zach smirked.

"You could always get changed in my room?" asked Zach as he walked out.

"Where are you going Cam?" questioned Bex, raising her eye brow looking from me to Zach.

"I'm going to Zach's room" I said nonchalantly. Bex just smiled and got her own night-clothes.

"It's also Preston's room. You guys better not do anything!" warned Macey as he slid into bed.

"Oh Macey, don't you trust me?" I tried my own little smirk which made Liz ad Bex laugh.

"No Cam, you I trust. Zach, I'm not so sure about" she said looking me up and down. I laughed, said good-night and then walked to Zach (and Preston's) room. I knocked once and Zach opened to door wearing pyjama pants and no shirt again. I bit my lip, and walked in holding Zach's hand. He sat on his bed and patted a space on his lap for me to sit. He pulled me over and gave me a hug before kissing me. We were kissing non-stop, each kiss becoming deeper until we were in the same position the last time we kissed in Zach's room. But this time when Preston cane in from the bath room we continued kissing until we were out of breath.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, it's time for lights out" Zach smirked and then walked to the door.

"Wait, where's Cammie staying?" asked Preston looking from Zach to me confused.

"My girl is staying with me of course. Don't worry we won't start until we know you're fully asleep" said Zach winking at me. I could tell he was playing it cool with Preston, pretending he didn't hear our conversation.

"Oh" said Preston. Zach and I shared quiet laughing before sliding into bed ourselves.

Zach and I talked a lot before actually sleeping. He had one arm around my shoulder and the other holing my hand. We learned a lot of _normal_ things about each other. Like favourite colours, bands and books. It felt normal, just two people in love, finding a lot about each other. We told each other our hopes, dreams and fears. I found myself falling asleep to the voice of Zach telling me all the reasons why he loved me:

You are beautiful

You make me happy

You are my everything

Without you I don't know where I would be

You are an amazing spy

I love everything about you

You make me laugh and smile

I love your stubbornness

You are beautiful

I just plain love you

**There you go, what do you think? Was it goode? Was it bad? Please review, I would appreciate it, even if it's one word!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	12. He Left Me

**Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday dear Esther...Happy Birthday to me! I don't know if you've guessed but...It's my birthday, I'm 14 today! So as a treat (more for you than me!) here's a nice long chapter! **

**What will happen between Cammie, Zach and Preston?**

**Will Macey find out the truth?**

**Enjoy...**

Waking up in Zach's arms felt normal now. Sometimes when I'd wake up, either from a nightmare of thinking he'd left me he seemed to always know. I'd been hyperventilating and dripping in sweat, I got up and walked to the bathroom and dried myself off using a spare towel. When I walked back into the room Preston was sat up on his bed looking at me.

"Hey" he whispered. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to Zach.

Zach turned towards me and said, "Bad dreams baby?" as he stroked my face.

"Yeah, it's always the same dream. The one where..." I trailed off; I knew I couldn't say it. Ever since Preston came I'd been dreaming about when I was in Italy and Preston's dad had caught me. It played in my mind, every single night. Sometimes when I wasn't sleeping with Zach he'd find me, lying shivering in front of his door crying out "Don't hurt me!" Zach looked at me and smiled, he knew he made me feel better. I went back to sleep knowing I'd feel better. I woke up the same way as I feel asleep; Zach was smiling down on me, caressing my hair.

"You awake now Gallagher Girl?" he asked smirking at me. "Today we start Preston's training."

"We do? Or I do?" I questioned, confused.

"No way are you training him!" he spat at me, glaring at Preston's bed that was neatly made."I'm sorry Cam. I just don't want him near you" he softened and kissed me. He smiled before standing up and pulling me with him.

We walked into the Great Hall, still in our PJ's smiling, but inside we were greeted by two smirking faces and three angry ones. Preston stood up abruptly before passing us and walking out. We sat on the opposite side to the angry faces. My mother got up, shook her head smiling slightly, and then walked out. I whispered to Bex, "What is going on?" she just smiled at me and said, "We know what you did!" What was she talking about? 'What we did'? We didn't do anything. Macey saw the confused look on my face and said, "I'm not stupid Cam! I'm a spy too, you can't fool me!" she shouted, and then sighed.

"Macey, we don't have a freaking clue what you're on about!" Zach answered for me.

"We know that you guys did _it!_" exclaimed Liz, smiling at us.

"Liz, we didn't do anything, trust me" I looked her and Bex right in the eyes and it was like they understood.

"Well, if you guys never did _it_, then why would Preston lie?" asked Bex, holding my hand in support.

"What?! Guy's Preston isn't lying! You two know what Cammie and Zach are like, all loved up! I can't believe you" Macey stood up and walked away. I felt like crying. Why didn't Macey believe us? Tears started fall as I watched Macey walk out the room, closing the door with a deafening 'THUD'.

"You guys believe us, right?"Asked Zach, half-smiling at my room-mates.

"We trust you, Cam" said Liz smiling at us in support.

"Thanks guys. Plus, if we were gonna do it, I'm sure we wouldn't do it with you friends, family and _him_ under the same roof" he winked and smirked at me, I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"But what I don't understand is, why would Preston lie?" question Bex, looking from Zach to me.

It was time for the truth. Bex, Liz, Zach and I all sat in one of my favourite passages ways. I'd told Zach to meet us there after we'd gotten showered and dressed.

"He likes who now?!" shouted Bex. They both had that reaction when I retold them the conversation (Liz's a _little_ more subtle). Liz just sat shaking her head, occasionally glancing at me and Zach. Bex however went mad. She stood up and started to stamping and screaming in frustration.

"Why would he do that? Why Cam? I'm not saying your ugly, because you're bloody gorgeous, but why?!" she cried. I could see she wasn't taking it well.

"But guys" said a quiet voice, it was Liz. We'd almost forgotten Liz was there with her body and reaction being so small. "What are we going to tell Macey?" but she had a point. What _were_ we going to tell her, unless we didn't...?

"Why not, _not_ tell Macey?" I glanced at them all. Liz was wide-eyed; Bex had clenched fists while Zach looked calm. I was actually surprised how Zach was taking the whole situation. I mean when he found out I'd been emailing Grant he threatened to kill him if he said anything funny. It was amusing, yet scary.

"How about honey-potting him Cam?" said Bex mischievously. He face looked even more beautiful in the light that came through a small window above us.

"No" said a strong, steely voice from behind us. I'd only just noticed me; Liz and Bex had made our own little circle while Zach stayed back near the wall behind me. "You're not honey-potting him Cammie" his eyes still and breathing normal. He'd called me 'Cammie' not 'Gallagher Girl'. I should have known Bex would have come up with this idea, and I should have known Zach would get touchy soon.

"Yeah but think about it Zach. Preston and Cammie go out on a little 'date', she gets him to admit his love for her, Macey finds out and dumps his sorry butt and then...we carry on as normal" suggested Bex. The more and more she explained. The more and more it made sense. Why _not_ honey-pot him? It's not like it means anything. I'd rather go on a fake-date than lose one of my best friends to a boy.

"Maybe it could work?" I said, still thinking whether or not to go ahead. But Zach wasn't having any of it.

"I said 'no' Cam. I don't want you anywhere near him, we can think of another idea" he pleaded, putting his arms around my waist as I sat in the middle of his outstretched legs.

"This is our _only_ idea Zach. Look, I get that you want to protect Cammie and be the 'perfect boyfriend' but this is Cammie's mission not yours. You can't be her knight in shining armour all the time" huffed Bex, crossing her arms, attitude written on her face. But now it was Zach's turn and I could tell that he was not going to back down.

"Alright fine" or so I thought. Did he just give in? I looked at him, raised eyes brows. "I've never had close friends so I don't know what it's like, _right?_ Because Cammie's never helped me on missions, _right?_ Because being Cammie's perfect boyfriend and being her knight in shining armour is the _only_ good thing that I can give Cammie? Fine forget it. Go ahead with it Cam, but just know I'll be doing my _own_ investigation" he stood up, hand on my hips and I stood up with him. He looked at me, caressed my face and then went. He left me; something he said he would never do.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuh! Poor Cammie, I personally don't like Zammie break-up thingies but the idea just came along with what happens next! Probably will update on Friday or Saturday due to dance, but don't worry **_**I **_**would never leave you guys! (Unless you don't review)**

**-cammieXzachxx a.k.a (as you have found out) Esther!**


	13. She Left Me

**Hello everyone and thank-you to 'buublegum04' for wishing me a 'happy birthday' even though towards the end of the day it rained. Oh well, here's a new chapter (sorry for the long wait I've had/loads of homework)...**

**Zach's POV:**

I walked out of the passage way leaving Liz, Bex and Cammie shocked. I couldn't take it anymore, none of their stupid ideas. Especially Bex, I know we'd gotten closer when Cammie left but when my Gallagher Girl admitted that at one point she thought I was _going out_ with Bex, I decided to distance myself from her. It's not that I didn't like her-as a friend-it's just that she was more _Cammie's_ kind of friend. To be honest Cammie is the only girl-friend I've had; it's always been just me and the guys. It wasn't like Bex even minded when we parted, she was just happy to have Cam back, like I was.

I pulled the lever and the secret door opened. I walked through and pushed the bookcase back into its regular position. I stood looking at it for a while, just thinking. I had an urge to go back but I quickly took it out my head and went to my room. I changed into the Gallagher Academy kit and went to the barn. Inside I saw the most _hilarious_ thing ever! Preston had obviously never seen a boxing bag in his life the way he was acting. His punches were feeble and he was dripping so much he was in a pool of sweat! I could just about see Macey from the crack in the door; she stood motivating him but every time he swung (and missed) she sighed and shook her head. Poor Macey. It's not like I don't like her it's just that sometimes she can be _a bit too_ much. Like when she moans when she drops one beat of sweat, and when she makes Cammie wear make-up sometimes (even though Gallagher Girl looks perfect without any!) and when she has her diva fits. I laughed to myself, thinking of the last Macey McHenry melt-down when she ran out of lip stick. When I opened the door Macey's face lit up slightly but quickly died when she saw me. I swaggered in smirking, doing that half-nod thing that I did to Cammie when I first met her. She gave a quick smile but then went back to training with Preston, or more _training_ Preston.

By the time I'd finished my workout I was hot, sweaty and in need to a good shower, but I could see (and smell) Preston need it most. I've just got to say: Macey and Preston sparing is _the most funniest thing ever!_ Macey and Preston were talking, I saw her nudge him as I walked out the door.

"Erm, hi" he said, scratching his nose, I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Hi" I answered, not really wanting a conversation.

"I'm-err-sorry about this morning. It turns out it wasn't you guys making noise...it was just the wind" he explained. I just raised my eye-brows I seriously wanted to sucker-punch **(A/N: sorry but Sucker Punch is like my favourite movie! Anyone else?)**him there and then. But like a good room-mate I said, "It's cool, I'll start the shower for you." He thanked me and then went off back to Macey. I honestly don't see what she sees in him. I mean, obviously I'm straight but what _do_ they see?! I'm not going to lie here but, Macey McHenry is a very pretty girl who could probably have any guy she wanted, even that 'Efron' geezer they're always talking about. That's another thing I don't get, why does he like Cammie? Again Cammie is beautiful but she's not Macey. Macey is rich, single and has bags loads of confidence. Please tell me who wouldn't want a girl like that?

I was almost at my room when I heard the secret passage way opening. Out came Bex, Liz and a very red-eyed Cammie. Her eyes were puffy and Liz had her arm around her shoulder while Bex was holding her hand. What had happened while I was gone? _Gone..._that's when I'd realised. I'd left; I promised Cammie I would never leave. But then so did she, right? Well, she didn't actually promise but when she left it caused a _much_ bigger effect that when I just did. I just stayed in the shadows and listened to some of their conversation.

"I might go talk to him" sniffed Cammie, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"No-way Cam! He left you! He promised! What about all those nights when he whispered in your ear and rocked you to sleep? A guy who does that wouldn't leave!" said Bex, making sure Cammie heard every word. But I didn't want Cammie to; I didn't want her listening to Bex... because she was right. A guy who does that wouldn't leave. But as usual, Bex being Bex has to _exaggerate_ things. I mean it wasn't like I was leaving (like she did). It wasn't like I might never see her again (what I thought would happen to her). That's another reason why I'm not keen on Bex.

I thought dinner would be awkward but the girls easily steered themselves from the situation. Preston and Macey (who I like to call Pracey) both ate in the barn and Cammie, Bex and Liz ate in their common room. I was late for dinner so when I came into the Great Hall I was greeted by silence. I walked to the kitchen and saw a plate with food on and a note saying:

Because i knew you might be late, warm it up for 4 minutes then it should be perfect! -Liz

And that is why I like Liz the best! I was contemplating whether to eat in my room or in the hall when I decided that I _needed _to talk to Cammie. I hate when we don't talk or see each other. I feel like a part of me has gone, the happy part, the part that makes me feel more normal. Without Cammie I turn into the _old_ Zach. The Zach who got into trouble, the Zach who accidently shot another student once, the Zach who joined the circle. I shook old thoughts and memories out of my head and I opened the door. The girls were engrossed with whatever rubbish was on screen. Probably another '_Twilight_'' movie. I remember when Macey begged us to watch the latest one with her, reluctantly we all agreed. Liz ended up playing '_angry birds_', Bex fell asleep and Cammie and I spent half the time making-out! One of the best (and only, unless you include the 'How to Handle Your Gun' video we watched for our first lesson) movie's nights I've ever had!

When the pathetic characters had stopped doing whatever I head Bex whisper that I was in fact in the room. Whoopee! Cammie turned, made eye contact for a second and then turned away. I sat far at the back with my laptop emailing Grant. He's been asking me for _days_ to give him and 'update' while he and his family are on holiday in Cyprus. My message finally goes through about how Preston was here and about the Cammie situation. Grant had been my best-friend for as long as I could remember. I also remember when we used to bully my other room-mate and now _other_ best-friend Jonas. It took 8 minutes (filled with the girls pausing the screen when wolf-boy came on top-less, I knew Cammie knew that my abs are _way_ better!) for him to reply. I think, 8 minutes for 4 words:

*TheHawkMan:

'Kill him. Kiss her'

Thanks mate! When the film had finally finished (I spent half the time admiring Cammie) they announced the third film of the series. Cammie got up-looking amazing in just a purple tank-top and grey shorts-and probably went to get more pop-corn. They must have known I was gonna go after her because Bex said, "Leave her alone Zach! She doesn't need you right now, she needs her friends."

I just laughed at her and said, "Really Bex? Who are you to tell me to leave my girlfriend alone?"

"I'm a girl trying to fix her best-friends broken heart" she stated, looking at me without expression. Broken heart? I haven't left her! I just wanted to shout out loud what I was feeling but instead I gave her a dirty look and then walked out. When I found Cammie she was sitting on the counter watching the pop-corn bag spin in the microwave, her hair falling lightly out her messy bun, just catching her shoulders.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" I smirked, hands in pockets startling her.

"What do you want Zach?" she crossed her eyes, glaring at me.

"I want to see if you're alright" I answered truthfully.

"Well I'm not, so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave" she said, giving me the 'talk-to-the-hand'.

"And where would I go?" I joked, walked and standing in front of her (maybe not the _best_ idea as she could kick me at _any_ moment!).

"It's not funny Zach!" she shouted, sliding off the counted staring at me, tears swelling in her eyes. "You keep talking about how you want to get back at Preston and how you want and _need_ to get rid of The Circle for _both_ of us! I try Zach, I really do but sometimes I just need to break out of here. Gallagher was once my home, but now it's turned into a prison!" Cammie was fully crying now, I pulled her close, her arms around my wait as I calmed her down caressing her hair. I tried not to get emotional myself about the whole situation (because of course, men don't cry!). But Cammie-as usual-was right. I _do_ want to get back at him (just _not _with them on a date!); I desperately need to get rid of The Circle, not just for me, but for us. The Circle has stopped me and Cam doing so many things. When I'd first met Cam and relationship had started I imagined roller-blading, ice-skating and play fights. Not just moments to talk and _actual_ fighting. It was all doing my head in, just like Cammie.

We were both on the floor, Cammie in between my out stretched legs. She has calmed down now and was leaning against me, holding my hands while I whispered in her ear and kissed her down to her neck. I could feel Cammie becoming more relaxed; she loved it when I sent kisses down her neck.

"Zach?"

"Yeah" I answered, now looking at her big, brown eyes.

"Why did you leave?" she didn't look me in the eye, she played with the string on her shorts. I didn't look her in the eye either when I gave my answer, "I didn't leave you. I just don't want you anywhere near him. Is that too much to ask?"

Okay, maybe I pushed it too far, but it had to be said. I know all around Blackthorne and probably Gallagher that I'm a bad-boy but I only say and do things for a reason.

"You know what Zach, I don't think this is about me at all" Cammie shook her head and got up. I stood up as well and looked at her. "I think the only reason you _don't_ want me on this date is because you want to be the hero. You know what, Bex was right!" she stormed out but not before I could grab her and spin her around to face me.

"You're right Cam; I would love to be your hero. I would love for you to be able to show me off to the world, for you to be proud of me. But that ain't going to happen if you keep switching off stupid that brain of yours and keep listening to your bloody annoying friends!" I said angrily. Not realising what I'd just said Cammie's face changed, it went from confusion, anger and then hurt. I saw tears forming in Cammie's eyes and could feel them in mine. I'd never cried before, not when my dad was declared dead, not when my mum dumped me off at Blackthorne...not when I found out _she_ killed my dad.

"Alright then, cool. We both know where each other stands, right? So, you carry on your mission/investigation thing while me and my friends, try ours" she smiled sadly and backed away from me. This time, Gallagher Girl...you left me.

**Oooh tension! Sorry if it's rubbish, I've written it all today and will probably write the next chapter tomorrow! So, what did you think? Did you like it? Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	14. The Almost Truth

**Hey again everyone, I'm so glad you liked my chapter. I don't do these often but... Shout-outs:**

**xXxGGirlxXx: thank-you and I know, some intense stuff and here's an update!**

**Guest: I know poor Zach, that's why I like to do 2POV's so we can find out Zach's side of the story as well!**

**Gallagher Girl13: Thank-you but I'm not a genius (have you seen my maths work?) and trust me I'm 14! I hate Zammie break-up's so of course they're getting back together and thanks for calling me amazing, your pretty amazing yourself! And I'm nowhere near as goode as Ally Carter (though I do wish to be a writer)!**

**gallagher14: thanks and it ain't mean, I quite like a goode fight because I know love will prevail in the end!**

**Enjoy my lovelies...**

**Zach's POV:**

I couldn't sleep last night, and I had a feeling Cammie couldn't either. We both were tired and red-eyed and _not_ in the mood to talk.

"Cammie, what's wrong?"asked Bex, looking at Cammie worriedly while pouring a glass of juice.

"Bex, when I said 'nothing' I meant it" she snapped back, leaving Bex speechless. If I was normal Zach I would have smirked but I was too weak and angry. I can't believe what I'd said to Cammie, I'm the worst boyfriend ever, even though I'm not sure if we're going out. Cammie never mentioned breaking-up, she just said that we now know where each other stands. Cammie and her friends, me and myself.

"Morning Zach" said Liz when I sat down. All I could muster was a "Hi" and a weak smile. Break-fast wasn't as awkward as you'd think it would be, I'm not sure Cammie or I minded that no-one spoke, we both had splitting headaches.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Bex for the third time.

"No Bex, I'm not alright! And you wanna know why, it's because you keep asking the same flipping question and my head feels like it's going to burst!" Cammie shouted. She put her head in her hands and then walked out leaving Bex-yet again-speechless. Ha-ha, Bex! You just got told by Cammie, I felt so proud of her. Bex got up and walked away, well more _stomped_ away.

"Didn't get that much sleep last night, huh?" questioned Liz, taking another spoonful of oats.

"How can you tell?" I answered.

"Because you look the same as Cammie. She never slept a wink last night, she was crying. She told _me_ what happened, not Bex" she assured me, smiling slightly. The fact that she never told Bex surprised me. Liz went on and replayed the story but I wasn't listening, I didn't care, I didn't want to relive the moment when I ruined everything. I just stood up abruptly and walked away.

"Cammie still loves you. She'll _always_ love you" she called to me when I was almost at the door. I just stood looking at the door, not even bothering to get rid of the tear rolling down my cheek. I turned, nodded at Liz and then walked out. I went to my room and got changed into whatever I could find. I sat on my bed, thinking of Cammie. And then I realised, of course she still loved me. She was still wearing her necklace.

**Cammie's POV:**

I sat on the floor looking into my wardrobe. I needed a nice outfit for my honey-potting mission. Because it _was_ and _is_ a mission, nothing else. I know Zach was angry but he hurt me, he hurt me more than anyone else. Break-fast wasn't awkward, Liz and I made sure it wasn't, it was just silent, which was good because I had a terrible headache which I only made worst by shouting at Bex. Bex didn't know the story, of course she didn't, and she's half the reason why it's happened.

Liz found me in our bathroom over the sink last night. I was hot, sweaty and crying. Unlike Bex, Liz wasn't one for saying much. She just walked towards me and let me cry on her shoulder. She took me to the common room and I told her everything and she just listened. She said that Zach was just angry and never meant it but he was right to be angry about Preston. We both fell asleep in the common room but woke up at the first sign of sunlight.

I was still sitting on the floor, now debating whether to wear jeans or leggings with my red blouse or maybe something completely different. Someone walked in but I didn't see who it was.

"Hey. I heard what happened with Zach. I'm sorry Cam, I guess I'm just a girl in love." I knew it was Macey, she came and sat next to me and held my hand. I felt guilty, she loved Preston the same way I love Zach. I had to tell her, _before_ the honey-potting. It would be horrible to find out your boyfriend likes you best-friend. But I had to do this tactically.

"Hey Macey, what would you do if your boyfriend liked one of your best-friends?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to make it sound like I got it out of a magazine.

"Omg! That's why you're not talking to Zach...and that's why Bex is in a mood. Excuse me for a moment!" and she stood up and ran out the door. At first I was confused, very confused. What was she on about? And then clocked what she'd said. It was like my worst nightmares and deepest fears had come alive. Macey thought Zach and Bex were an item.

**Zach's POV:**

I was using the punch bag in the corner that Cammie got me. Every punch was for someone. My mum, The Circle, my mum, Preston, Bex, my mum, The Circle, my mum...the list went on. Until the door slammed open and Macey stormed in looking _very_ angry indeed.

"Why would you do that to Cammie? Why Zach, and with _Bex_ of all people?!" she shouted.

"What the hell are you on about?!" I cried, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Well Cam goes to me 'what would you do if your boyfriend liked one of your best-friends?' and I knew she was on about you and Bex!" glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get your facts right McHenry, I don't like Bex, not even as a friend. And I'm in love with Cammie. Maybe she was on about another person, ever think about that McHenry?" I answered. I'd obviously gotten my mojo back because I smirked at the confused look on Macey's face.

"What are _you_ on about Zach? The only other boy here is Preston, unless you're on about Grant and Jonas"

"Exactly" I said, trying to keep myself from blurting out the answer. "Preston _is_ the only boy here." Because I Zachary Goode am a man. Macey was starting to back down, she stepped away and looked down. I was going to reveal the truth, spit it at her with vengeance but I remembered that she was Cammie's friend and it wasn't hurt fault her boyfriend was an annoying idiot who liked my Gallagher Girl. "Look Macey, I don't need any more arguing or fall outs because I'm really not in the mood. I'm telling the one-hundred percent truth when I say that Preston likes Cammie." Macey looked up for one second before walking away, I followed her and lingered at the doorway. She just walked straight ahead, past the stairs and out the door. Poor Macey, and this time I meant it.

"Macey! Macey, where are you?!" Cammie was coming down the stairs, she looked better. She'd showered and changed into denim shorts, a patterned purple off-the-shoulder top and black wedge heels.

"Cammie" I shouted before walking to her. She really did look beautiful, I felt out-of-place in my white air-forces, jeans and blue checker shirt.

"Do you know where Macey is?" she asked, not looking me in the eye. It's the first time we'd spoken after last night.

"I think she went looking for Bex. I'm not sure though. Why did you tell her that?" I asked, lifting up her chin so she faced me.

"I didn't mean to, I was trying to think of ways to tell her, without telling her" she laughed to herself before smiling slightly. I pulled her in for a hug which she accepted.

"Didn't work out well did it? I guess she'll find out tonight, right?" I said, lot not looking at her. The thought of her and him together made me want to hurl!

"What?" she said confused. I motioned to her outfit, she laughed and then continued, "Oh this! I'm going to see Abby for a bit, she phoned me and asked if I wanted to come and see her. So we decided to push back the mission until Saturday." I sighed happily. I'm glad that I have time to spy on Preston to make sure that he's clean. A horn beeped and Liz came down with a bag, she put it down near the door and waited for Cammie.

"Have fun Gallagher Girl. I'll miss you" I told her. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't long or spectacular but it was enough to tell her that I still cared. She smiled and gave me a hug. The horn beeped again, I had a feeling Abby was getting impatient.

"I'm going to miss you too" she smiled and walked to the door. Liz and her hugged, whispered something to each other and then parted.

I know I'm going to miss Cammie but I was glad she'd gone. We both needed time and space to cool down and get our heads together. I watched her as she drove off into the sunset.

Now Cammie was gone had time to plan what I was going to do to show Cammie that Preston was just like his father.

**There you go, as promised! Might write another one tonight and update and probably one tomorrow. Because of school and homework I'll mostly be updating once in the week and probably twice on the weekend so you'll get three chapters! Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	15. Zach Is Back!

**Hello, thanks to everyone who has read my story and has reviewed. Shout out's:**

**GallagherGirl13: its okay about the shout-out...hey look! Here's another one! And I'm glad you think my chapters awesome and maybe not a lot of Zammie (because Cammie's gone with Abby) but hopefully what I write **_**will**_** be awesome! :)**

**xXxGGirlxXx: to be honest the whole 'Preston like his dad' idea just randomly popped into my head. And yeah Cammie and Liz friendship bond, poor Macey and I dunno where Bex went (at the time I needed her out the picture but now I've got in idea), here's you update!**

**Cammie's POV:**

I was in the middle of no-where. All I could see were trees, grass, flowers...absolutely no civilisation.

"Erm, Abby. Where are we?" I asked when she stopped the car at the opening of a forest.

"We're here!" she answered simply, like I knew where it was. Truthfully, I should have known, my geography skills are amazing, but I'm not even sure people _know_ about this place.

"Here must mean 'no-where', right?" I raised my eyebrow and she just smiled back. It must have been our stop because she got out the car and grabbed my bag from the boot. I got out and took it off her, while she took her weapons bag out. I remember once when I was little I looked into my aunt's bag it scared the hell out of me.

"We just have to wait for a bit Squirt" she leaned against the car looking cool with her shades. "So, what made you take my off to join me?"

"I just needed a break, some stuffs been happening" I said, trying to sound cool and collected when I just wanted to crawl into a ball and cry.

"Is it something to do with lover boy?" Abby asked, looking down to me, the sun glistening off her flawless skin. I looked up to her and told her everything. Abby's face stayed the same throughout the whole story, at the end she just smiled and said, "Young love." I laughed along with her and while we waited I thought about Zach, I wonder what he's doing.

**Zach's POV:**

Zach the man with the plan is back! With Cammie gone I can now work out how to spy on Preston and find out if anything weird is going on.

**Covert Operations Report**

**Summary of Surveillance by Zachary Goode a.k.a 'The Hawk' **

**When faced with the situation that a Circle member's son is coming to Gallagher I began and research and renaissance mission to determine the following:**

**What was the real reason he was here?**

**Was he in any way connected to The Circle?**

**Why the hell did he want MY Gallagher Girl?**

**Could we use him to our advantage?**

I started by looking through his stuff when we was with Macey, Bex and Liz. His luggage all seems to be normal, nothing strange there. i sighed and hoped that it would have been clear but then I remembered, The Circle never makes anything clear. It was lunch time when I received a call from Cammie.

"Hey Zach"

"Hi Gallagher Girl" I smiled and remembered when I gave her the nickname. She told about where she was which happened to be 'nowhere' as she called it. We didn't talk about what had happened, we just talked. We ended the conversation with the words 'I love you'. I smiled stupidly at the phone in Miss Morgan's office before realising she was right behind me.

"You really love my daughter, don't you?" she asked me, smiling like she accepted me.

"Truly" I answered because I truly did. I walked out the office, receiving a hair ruffle from Cammie's mum and found Preston on his phone talking to someone. How could he be on his phone? I'm sure-like Blackthorne-that phones got jammed, how could Preston be talking on his? I peered around the corner and saw him with the phone against his ear looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm at Gallagher. Why is it important that me and Cam get close?" he sighed and looked out the window.

From what I head his father said something like, "Because she is a sweet girl and I know you like her!"

"She _is_ a sweet girl and I _do_ like her...but I think I like Macey as well."

This time is dad shouted down the phone so loud Preston jumped and dropped his phone. While it was on the floor I got a quick glance at it. His phone looked familiar, like something I've seen before. Like something I've seen my mum use. When he finished the conversation with his dad I calmed myself down and walked towards him.

"What's up Preston?" I asked acting like I totally didn't know what was up at all. As if I didn't know that his father wanted him and Cammie _'get to know each other'_ and forget about Macey. I knew it all, and I had to act like I didn't.

"Oh nothing. Just got a phone call of my dad. To be honest I've been ignoring them for days" he said sadly, as if we were buddies and I knew all about his _horrible_ life.

"Where did you get your phone from? I've never seen one of them before" I asked pointing at it. He gave it to me and explained that it was a gift from his dad just before he came to Gallagher. It looked like your everyday phone except it wasn't. If you pressed the right buttons it could turn into a killing machine. Luckily for Preston he didn't know what to do, unlike me who accidently got the police to inspect our house when I was six.

"I haven't got a clue what half the buttons do. Dad said it was one of those ultra-modern phones that come from China. I would have been happy with your bog-standard phone" he shrugged and then took the phone back after I finished inspecting it. Preston was telling the truth, his dad had phoned him thirty times in the last forty-eight hours and texted him one-hundred and sixteen times. Preston obviously wasn't fazed by this, but I needed to know more. So I asked, "Look Preston, we haven't really gotten off to the greatest start," I said, thinking it was the understatement of the _century!_ I continued with, "How about I train you a bit? Build up that muscle, I know Macey likes a man with muscle!" I added and saw him go red. I knew Preston and Macey had a '_thing_' going one. I knew when I heard them making-out in the train compartment. Preston thought for a moment and then agreed. We both went to the P.E barn and started training.

**Cammie's POV:**

Nowhere turned out to be somewhere. Somewhere amazing! Once you get past all the trees and forest you find a huge mansion with a beach and everything. It was the best C.I.A safe house ever! And guess who else was there? Mr Soloman and Townsend! Both men were sitting in the dining room, drinking coffee just admiring the scenery. When we walked in both men sat up straighter and cleaned their throats as if in the presence of royalty. And then I walked in and their faces relaxed a bit as they greeted me.

"Cammie! It's very good to see you!" beamed Mr Soloman.

"Yes Cammie, delighted to see you again" smiled Townsend, his voice sounding a little sarcastic. "Like wise" I smiled and sat down at the head of the table.

"So, how is my boy Zach? Have you two been behaving?" he asked, his voice become serious.

"Zach's fine, we're fine and I don't kiss and tell" I answered and crossed my arms smirking. They all laughed (even Townsend!) and then Abby showed me to my room. It was huge, in the middle was a king size bed with glass bed side tables. On the wall opposite was a flat screen T.V with a glass coffee table underneath. On the right hand corner there was a desk made of-surprise surprise-glass, and next to it a walk in wardrobe!

"This place is amazing!" I turned towards Abby's smiling face and then added, "Why are Soloman _and_ Townsend both here?"

She just smiled, winked at me and then walked out. What was my aunt up to? And why have _both_ guys here who like her? I had a feeling these three days are going to be eventful.

**Well, here's chapter 15. Personally, I'm not that happy with it but it's up to you, my lovely readers, to decided whether it was goode of not! Hopefully you enjoyed it, and I promise the next chapter will be better! Review please, to cheer me up!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	16. Soloman vs Townsend

**I just want to say... THANK-YOU EVERYONE! You've all be the best and given me the greatest reviews and because of that I'm going to try and update three or four times this week! I also can't believe that I'm on my 16****th**** chapter! Okay, shout-outs:**

**WannabeGallagher: yeah it's my first fanfic and thank you for following my story, I'm following yours ;)**

**GallagherGirl13: thanks for telling me it wasn't bad and I'm sorry, but when the holidays come I'll be updating like maddd!**

**Z (guest): the ending came randomly so I decided to go with it! And yeah, good stuff coming with Cammie, Abby, Townsend and Soloman!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: yeah Townsend and Soloman...it ain't gonna end well! And I know, Preston's a bad boy :P**

**Guest: glad you loved it!**

**Guest: when's the next chapter you asked? Well...it's right here!**

**outlookforever: yeah I hope it's realistic enough, I wanted it to carry on smoothly with the last book. Now (this is gonna sound weird) but when I read a book I **_**really**_** enjoy I think to think of what might happen next and I dream of them and then I decided that it was an alright idea so I've gone with it and well, it turns out I was right! Thank you :D**

**Wowza! That's the most people who have reviewed I think, I almost cried (no lie) so thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! Dedicated to all my lovelies (that means you!) enjoy...**

**Cammie's POV:**

I think I'm in love. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'WHAT ABOUT ZACH?!' but I didn't say in love with...what! I'm in love with this safe house, it has _got_ to be one of the coolest safe houses ever! I wake up every morning to a nice bright sun and birds cheeping happily. It almost reminded me of home. Not Gallagher, but home, where it was supposed to be me, mum and dad forever. I was broken out of my thought by the telephone (just like in a hotel!), it was Abby announcing that breakfast was on the table. I'm really sad that later today I'll be going back to Gallagher Academy. I might take Zach here...and my friends of course, but I'm sure Zach would like it here. I mean, Mr Soloman lives here! Obviously Mr Soloman doesn't own Melrose Mansion but he had to hide here until his named is cleared, which might take about six years but, who wouldn't want to live here?! I got out of bed and showered and changed into a purple/blue polo shirt and my jean shorts. For some reason everywhere I went in the house, I smiled. The house felt fresh, with its caramel carpet and white walls. It was perfect. When I came into the kitchen the flirting had started. It seemed like both men took turns to hit on Abby! Townsend took mornings, because Mr Soloman who still has a few bandages needed his rest, and Soloman took evenings when Townsend worked out! But for lunch however it was Soloman verses Townsend! Now these games were better than the Olympics!

"Morning Squirt" beamed Abby as she put a fresh stack of waffles in the middle of the table.

"Yummy, smells good Abby! You've got a real talent!" he smiled and then winked at her. Her response was a giggle. I rolled my eyes and watch them go at it for eighteen minutes. First he complemented her hair, and then he complemented her outfit and then they shared an old memory in Greece. Now looking at them they made a cute couple, he was all tall, dark and handsome and she was tall dark and mysterious...but in came Soloman! Abby and Townsend stopped talking immediately like they were discussing Soloman.

"Morning Cammie, Abby...Townsend" he said and then yawned. He walked slowly over to the coffee maker and made himself a cup. Abby and Townsend were still both stifling laughter, Abby had to walk out and let it all out. Her laugh sounded like a donkey and a little girl. Everyone in the room laughed at Abby's laugh.

"How was your sleep Cammie?" asked Soloman taking his place at the table across from Townsend, who was now reading the paper.

"My sleep, like the last two nights, was amazing! Why didn't you tell us about this place earlier?" I say.

"Truthfully, I have been moving safe houses a lot. But so far, this one had been my favourite. I hope that soon I can invite your mother, Zach and the girls of course to come and stay" he suggests, I just nod madly before getting up to wash our plates.

I phoned Zach at about lunch time, when Townsend was cooking on the barbecue.

"Joes there?! Why didn't he tell me?" he asked. It almost sounded like whining.

"Joe never told anyone, except for Townsend and Abby of course. He's been moving around a lot, but he thinks the places he's in now is stable" I answer. I can hear Zach's heavy breathing on the phone. I almost think Zach might be jealous! Joe and Zach are really close, almost like father and son.

"Oh okay. Wait, why is Townsend there?" a hint of disgust in his voice, even though they patched things up in Italy.

"Believe it or not, he's Joe's protector!" I completely burst out laughing. I could _never_ picture Joe needing help, never mind Townsend!

"What?! Joe doesn't need _any _help! Joe is one of the best agents I've seen!" he ranted on and on and on, like _I _needed to be told! I know Joe's one of the best spies ever, he taught me one of the best spy skills ever, the one skill I always use and that I will _always_ remember: notice things.

"Cammie? Cammie, hello" called Zach. I put the phone down and grabbed an apple while he was going on.

"Oh sorry, just munching on an apple. I miss you, you know? I know you'd like it here, I do" I said, thinking about him and me and what life would be like without the circle.

"I miss you too baby. I'd like to come but there's no point, you're coming back later right?" he said, his voice full of love. I almost feel as if he'd kissed me through the phone the way he said it!

"Yeah tonight at seven. I'll see you there?" it sounded more like a question than a fact.

"Of course you will Gallagher Girl. I love you, bye"

"Love you too, bye!" I answered before the phone cut off. Zach and I aren't the 'you hang up, no you hang up' type of people. We're just straight to the point 'bye' and that's that. But I like the new way we say good-bye. How we say 'I love you' at the end. It makes me smile like a goof. Abby says she used to have that smile when she spoke to a boy she once loved. I wonder who that was.

It was dinner time and queue the flirting!

"Oh, Abby. I've always loved your pork chops!" beamed Soloman as he stuck his fork into the meat and chopped another piece and popped it into his mouth. I rolled my eyes at Abby's response, something about being a _natural_ cook! If Abby was a natural cook then that gene must have skipped a generation.

After Diner I packed my bags and had a very hard time parting with my room. I would miss all the glass and the safe feeling I had inside. I would miss the beach (and the cute trainee boy spies who run there every morning and night!), and the forest where I would take long walks every morning. Most of all, I guess I'd miss Soloman. He's been giving me extra lessons and tips about being a good operative.

"Good-bye Cammie. Say hello to your mother for me" says Townsend before walking to the door.

"Bye Cammie, say hello to your mother, Zach and everyone else. Also let them know that I'll be in touch" he said, he gave my shoulder a slight squeeze before walking/limping next to Townsend. I guessed that Abby would be going back seeing as neither of them gave her a good-bye. The helicopter came and got us, the same guy was driving it.

"Alright Urv" I said to the 50/60 year old man driving the plane. He grunted back a response before Abby and I got ourselves seated. The ride took four hours, just like before. I tried to sleep but the helicopter seat just wasn't as comfy. I wasn't tired, I just wanted to look fresh faced for coming back.

The helicopter touched down on Gallagher grounds at 7:56. I was greeted by Zach wearing a huge hoodie and Liz who fell over because of the wind from the helicopter. When I stepped off the plane Zach lifter me up and spun me around.

"Oh, I've missed you Gallagher Girl" he said before he planted a kiss on my lips. When we parted he gave me a hug before it was Liz's turn.

"I've missed you too Cam. And you've missed a lot!" she said before turning towards Zach who was now suddenly engrossed in the plane.

"Well come on Squirt!" Abby took her bag and mine, but Zach took it out of my grasp.

"What? I thought you were going back?" I asked confused. How come when she went both guys were wooden with her? Like she just ran over a bag full of puppies (though no actual puppies were harmed in the formation of that metaphor)!

"Going back!" she answered like I just asked if she wanted to fight the COC on the moon! In the middle of an asteroid shower! Wearing bikinis! Then again, knowing Abby... she would probably find it fun! "No way! I'm staying at Gallagher, going to get ready for a new semester!" we watched Abby as she walked in school, we made our own way in 2minutes after. On my way to my room Liz told me some of what's been happening while I was away.

Bex and Zach had an argument, Macey and Preston were caught making-out and apparently no-one is talking to Bex. I had a hard time processing what Liz had said. Everything from Bex trying it on with Zach to, Zach almost punching her. Zach was silent throughout the story. Some parts I _knew_ were exaggerated, but most sounded real enough. Why else would Bex want me and Zach apart? Why didn't she just talk to me about her developing feelings for him? I felt like crying, I almost did until I felt Zach's arm around my shoulder.

Liz dropped me off at Zach's room and took my bags with her. Aw, I love my little Lizzie! Zach scooped me up and put me on his bed. We sat crossed legged in front of each other holding hands, smiling like goofballs. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm really sorry Gallagher Girl" he said, before kissing me again. I wasn't really sure what he was sorry about? Bex? His mum? Leaving me? I shook my head and said, "I forgive you Zach, I always will." And I kissed him, which he happily accepted.

"You were right, Gallagher Girl" said Zach, 20minutes later. We were tucked up in his bed, his arms wrapped around me. I remembered the mansion, and its posh glass furniture and comfy water bed, but Zach's bed was _much_ better.

"Right about what?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Preston" he whispered, as the very boy himself moaned and then rolled over. "He's clean. You can enjoy your bloody date knowing he ain't gonna kill you." Well _that_ ruined the mood!

"Zach!" I whisper/shouted. I sat up, the window that was cracked open slightly slithered around me, making everywhere cold. I shivered, Zach sat up as well pulling the cover up over us. I just sighed as he put his arm around my shoulders covering up the goose-bumps. "Can't you just forget about it? I'm doing this honey-potting thing for _us_! Zach, I'm doing everything for us."

"I know Cam and I'm sorry. At first I thought that you were doing this because of _Bex_," he said her name like it was some sort of disease. "but now I've realised it's not a bad..idea" he sighed and glared at Preston's sleeping body before kissing me again, harder and longer this time. I think I'll always remember the day that Zachary Goode admitted he was wrong.

**Omg, wow! ^Look at all that! And it's all for you! I hope you like it, I was thinking about this chapter at school and it's finally down. But in the next chapter its honey-potting time! Review please?**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	17. HoneyPotting Time?

**Hello my lovelies, how are you all? I just want to say that I've got some pretty good ideas for a story after this one... unless you don't want my stories anymore! Shout-Outs:**

**xXxGGirlxXx: I know, bad Bex, but is that the whole story? I liked the Townsend/Joe/Abby thing and yeah...Zach is sweet! Glad you liked it!**

**Gallagher Girl13: Hullo, thank-you and who knows if we find out about the Abby/Townsend/Joe thingy...and who knows if she likes Zach (btw, I know if she does/doesn't)**

**Guest: thank-you, I'll try and update a lot (was late home today because of detention!)**

**Gallagher24: thank-you and here's the update I promised!**

**xxZAMMIExx: I know, bad Bex! And hell yeah, ZAMMIE ALL THE WAY!**

**Krazykid500: thank-you for loving it all!**

**I know this is totally and completely off subject but I've got a cute 3year old cousin named Rebecca and sometimes I call her 'Bexie'!**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 17...**

**Cammie's POV:**

I woke up earlier that I thought I would have, it must have been all the thoughts in my head. Zach's arms were still wrapped around my waste, holding on tightly symbolising he's never going to let me go. I smiled at his sleeping body; I watched his perfect chest breath up and down. Zach looked adorable sleeping. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek, his lips turned into a smile before he let go of my waist and rolled over. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. I just remembered I wasn't in my own room! I had a quick look over Zach's clothes; I put on the over-sized hoodie and then walked to my room. When I got inside everyone was still asleep, I went to _my_ wardrobe and took out my honey-potting outfit. My waist-high jeans, floral top, white cardigan and brown brogues. I felt quite impressed with myself, my outfit looked pretty good! Just when I was feeling happy about my outfit Bex walks through the door. Why does it look like Bex has been crying? Bex _never_ cries, not even when she broke her left leg and right arm when she fell from the 6ft climbing wall.

"Cammie" she said simply. I just sighed and sat on her bed. I didn't know what to think! Why would Bex be into Zach, I mean she's never liked Zach. I know that they close when I ran away but Zach kept his distance from her when I told him what I was thought was happening when I came back. Plus, he thought she was annoying!

"I know you probably don't want to speak or hear me but I've been your best-friend for ages. I would never hurt you!" she said, looking me in the eye. I watched her breathing; I _had_ to make sure she wasn't lying. But of course Bex is a good spy.

"I was upset, alright. I was upset because you left without telling me, I was upset because I felt like I ruined you relationship with Zach. I was crying and Zach came, he put his arm around me and... he reminded me of Grant, which is crazy because I wasn't even sure I _liked_ Grant! But I leaned in and Zach pushed me away. And when I realised what I had just done I felt like kicking myself. Zach loves you Cam, and I'm so, so, _so_ sorry...please forgive me!" Bex's eyes started to water. Macey and Liz had woken up; Macey sat crossed arms scowling at her, while Liz smiled sadly. I looked at Bex, who was now covering her face with a pillow to hide the tears. She carried it in front of her face until she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Was Rebecca Baxter just...crying?" laughed Macey, pulling a _vogue_ magazine and skimming through the pages.

"What did she say?" asked Liz, I got up and went to Liz's bed and replayed the whole story (I could tell Macey was listening) and then I walked out and went back to Zach's room.

When I walked into Zach's room I could tell he's gotten showered and changed (and not just by the pile of clothes he had on his bed!) because the sweet smelling soap he uses (and won't tell me which one!) hung all around the room.

"Ah, you came back at the right time. I smell fresh, right?" he said, smiling and turning around for me to see all of him. He chuckled to himself before becoming more serious when he saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me Bex was crying?" I asked, towering over Zach as he sat down on his bed. He thought for a while, scrunching his face up like he normally does before replying, "Why is that important? The important and _horrible_ fact is that she tried it on with me, when she knows I'm in love with you." Zach had snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, he started planting kisses all over my neck. I sighed and leaned into Zach. Our moment was ruined by Preston who swung the door open creating a draft in the process.

"Mrs Morgan*pant pant* would like us all*pant pant* to meet in the Grand Hall" he finally got out before kneeling on the floor gasping. Zach pointed to the mini fridge (how unfair! Preston brought it with him) so I went and got Preston a bottle of water. He took it and drank the whole bottle before standing up as if he just drank a bottle of Superman!

"We're all needed in the hall" he said, confidently before walking out and leaving the door open for us.

"It must be important right?" asked Zach, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the halls. My mother was sat at our usual table. I hadn't seen my mom in ages, that's one of the reasons why I hate the holidays. I see my mother more when school is on! We all sat down facing my mom. Zach was on the end with me next to him. Liz was next and then it was Macey, Preston and Bex on the other end.

"Why we all so down-in-the-dumps, huh?" she looked at all of us while we stayed silent, avoiding her eyes.

She sighed, "I know, why don't I treat us all, eh? I know, tonight we all go to that new Italian restaurant! I'll bring extra security and have the place so secure that your every move will be watched and recorded and you will have someone with you at _all times_" my mother said, looking Zach and I in the eyes. I could tell Zach wanted to go out, to be free. Gallagher was our prison.

"So, I take it as a 'yes'?" my mother looked at all of us, when we didn't speak she said, "So I take that as a yes. Great, I'll sort things out right now!" and like that she was gone, leaving us all sat there in silence. We didn't even look at each other, I didn't need to I could already tell what certain people were gonna say and what they're facial expressions would be. Zach would be over-the-moon with happiness; now I don't have to honey-pot Preston. Macey would think of this like a double date plus three. Liz would probably be thinking of ways to help with security...and Bex. To be honest I haven't got a clue. I hate to say this but, we've drifted. Sometimes I think it's my fault but sometimes I think she's jealous? All I know is that we have to figure out another plan to expose Preston Winters.

**Hahaha, didn't see that did you? No, you didn't! First of all I was going to let Cammie honey-pot Preston but I thought it would be more fun and interesting if they all went. Plus, everyone had been a bit down-in-the-dump, haven't they? Hope you enjoyed, I'll try and update more. Review please?**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	18. The Attack

**Hi everyone, I'm ill today and I have dance later so I thought I'd update no and probably later because I don't think I can update tomorrow due to like TEN pieces of homework I have! Only three reviews, I'm a little sad but hopefully I'll get more today? Shout-Outs:**

**Gallagher Girl13: thank-you and I wasn't feeling the honey-potting either! And here's the chapter and hell yeah, GO ZAMMIE!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: glad you forgive her and yeah Italian...that's going to bring back some memories for Preston and hopefully he gets busted!**

**gallagher24: thanks and I quite like Italian too (like pizza and spaghetti bolognaise!) and trust me, there is Zammie!**

**Enjoy my lovelies... (omg, that's like my fan base now; you're all called 'Lovelies' lol)**

**Cammie's POV:**

I wasn't sure how to dress for this dinner. Macey went for full-on 'dining with the queen' by wearing a red cocktail dress with her matching Jimmy Choo's with gold accessories. Bex dressed as normal as can be, just jeans, a tank-top, hoodie and trainers. Liz and I dressed up a little; I wore my honey-potting outfit while Liz wore a summer dress with ballet pumps. I was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Zach, who looked amazing in just jeans, a black polo shirt and white air forces.

"Hello Gallagher Girl, you look beautiful" said Zach, taking hand and pulling me in for a hug.

I leaned into his body before replying, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smirked his smirk which made him laugh. Bex was last to come down, with a glum look on her face like she _really_ didn't want to be here. My mother came; she wore a purple knee high dress with matching shoes. My mother is stunning! We all gasped at her and she gave us a twirl before announcing our car was here. We all went outside and took a moment to bask in the glory of our ride. 'Car' was _not_ what we rode in! Our car has bullet proof blacked out windows, seats warmers and a shield between the driver and the passengers. It could also fit six! Zach sat near the door with me next to him. He had his arm around my shoulder and was watching me as if I was the most important thing in the world.

"You know, you really do look stunning Cam" he smiled at me before pulling me closer. "I bet you'd look beautiful in anything...maybe even nothing!"

I slapped his arm and sat up straight with crossed arms; Zach just shrugged and put his arm around my waist instead.

"What Cam?" he asked me, faking confusedness and acting totally innocent.

"You _know_ what! Zachary Goode, you can't be saying those kinds of things here! Especially with my _mom_ in the front seat!" I glared at him before turning around to talk to Liz. I heard Zach laugh behind me before kissing my cheek.

We entered the restaurant regretting what we were wearing. Everywhere was people, teens and even children dressed for royalty. Macey was happy though, she and Preston _both_ had the right attire and _both_ were national icons, they got many people asking for pictures and autographs. Our waiter (a CIA agent) showed us to a room at the back where we would be eating. Inside there was a long table that seated about twelve. The decor was the same as the actual restaurant. Deep red walls, lush black carpet with gold features and classy chandeliers. I sat in the middle of Liz and Zach. Macey sat in front of me while Preston was across from Zach and Bex to Liz. My mother sat at the head of the table passing out menus, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, isn't it a lovely night?" she said, looking at each of us for an answer. We all just agreed nodding before getting back to reading the menu for the fifth time. After we'd all ordered the mood in our private room did get better. Liz and Bex had started a conversation and we all just seemed to join in. Zach just played with my hair and occasionally would whisper things in my ear causing me to laugh. And sometimes I laughed at the wrong moments which caused everyone to look at me. I'd apologise before whacking Zach with a menu and then snuggling into him. It almost felt like a date!

We'd all eaten our dinner and were all completely _stuffed_! Zach leaned over the table because his stomach hurt and Bex had to undo the belt of her jeans. I told everyone I was going to the bathroom and Zach and Bex both stood up.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You need an escort and someone to in with you" said Zach matter-of-factly. He took my hand and led the way with Bex trailing behind us. He gave me kiss before I went inside, "It's not like you're never going to see me again. I'm past my days of falling in" I assured him smiling.

"I know. I just love you" he said, taking the locket his gave me and smiling at it. I smiled back and then went in. Bex was at the sink looking at her reflection while I went and did my business. When I came out Bex was gone and I truly felt alone. I washed my hands and dried them, the light flickered a bit before the bulb busted, burning in the process. I put my wrist under the tap to numb the pain. When I came out I felt lost. Because I was with Zach when I came I'd forgotten how many twists and turns there was before you found the bathroom. I took three wrong turns, casually knocking into the statues before I finally found the corridor.

"Hey" I jumped at the sound and stood in my fighting position. The person slowly moved into the light. It was Preston. I'd normally come out of my position but with Preston I felt like I shouldn't.

"What do you want?" I asked, circling him. Trying to find out why he was sneaking out and why Zach wasn't here.

"Romantic isn't it? It reminds me of the actual place, but of course, back there it was just you and me." He came towards me, his ready to touch me but not before I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. He fell hard to the floor with a _THUD_. For a second I thought I'd knocked him out but all too soon he'd opened his eyes and was staring at me.

"You really do look beautiful Cam, and I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this but..." I was waiting for him to continue but he didn't. His eyes widened before a scream came from the restaurant. I ran and left Preston on the floor before running to the disruption. The restaurant was under attack. People wearing black all-in-ones and balaclavas were fighting against our agents. I found Zach and helped him by sneaking up behind the attacker and kicking him in the head. I helped Zach up and wiped his bleeding lip.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. We were listening in on Preston and yours conversation to try and rat him out and before we know it we're under attack." He stroked my hair and put his forehead on mine before finishing with, "We need to get you out of here!" Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me along, occasionally we stopped to help and fight but mostly we tried to escape. We'd reached the back door and hid behind a car. Zach was trying to hot wire the car while I sat on the concrete floor feeling weird. _This is too easy_ I thought. If they were after me, then why didn't they even try to find and capture me? I sighed before realising why they were here. They weren't here for me, or Zach. They were here for Preston!

"Zach, we have to go" I started to stand up but Zach was pulling me back down. "Zach, they're not after us. They want Preston!" Zach's eyes grew bigger before he was shaking his head.

"No Gallagher Girl, you stay. I'll get him" but this time he started to get up and _I_ pulled him down. I shook my head and took his hands. Zach knew I had to go, but I knew he was going to be with me the whole time. We both leaned in at the same time and our lips touched. We kissed as if it was the last time; we've had too many 'last time' moments to _not _kiss. I nodded and we ran back to the building. Zach followed me the whole time. We dodged fighting agents and rounded up our group. I told them to make sure no on followed me. I ran down the twisty corridors and only got lost once. I'd found Preston, he was slumped against the wall, head in hands looking down. I ran to him and pulled him up. His face lightened when he saw me so I slapped him. He was about to complain when a window smashed and our popped another agent in black. They looked from to me Preston, probably trying to figure out who was more important. I heard their ear piece go off, someone had made the decision for them. They knocked me out the way and lunged for Preston. Obviously, our trained had paid off. He dodged it easily, and then turned around ready for another attack, but it never came. Preston looked around confused, scratching his head and scrunching his forehead. I was about to call out that the attacker was behind him, but I couldn't. Someone had whacked something over my head, the blood oozing down my face onto my top. I took one last look, the blood taking over my vision. Preston, now knocked out, bleeding face and a black eye, was being dragged off into the night by The Circle of Cavan.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuh! I've been waiting until I could write this chapter! I really wanted to create a good battle! I hope you liked it, and if you did please write a review! Even if it's one word I don't mind! Might update again tonight...if I get reviews...nah I'm kidding, though reviews would be nice!?**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	19. Hospital: Part 1

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be in two parts, don't worry the next part will be uploads only a few minutes after the first, trust me! Originally I **_**was**_** going to leave it on a cliffy but I decided against it... I know how big your smiling now :D**

**Enjoy lovelies...**

**Zach's POV (because we haven't been inside his head lately)...**

I was ordered to stay in my room but I couldn't, I need to make sure Cammie was okay. I need to make sure Cammie was alive. The blow to her head was far worse than the one at the hotel shoot. It was about 9pm and I was desperate. I looked around the room; the plain walls, the scratchy sheets... the emptiness. I slipped out of bed and creeped through the hospital wing, stopping every time I heard a noise. I past the room where the girls were staying, Liz was tossing and turning, I could see her black eye and broken arm in the moonlight. Bex was on the opposite side of the room, she was in a deep sleep but had a painful looking stab wound on her arm. Lastly, Macey sat at the window sill, she cried silently before limping into bed. Cammie's room was far away, she was being kept in a special unit where they could check on her easily. Normally I would have been by Cammie's side throughout the whole surgery but I was drugged and taken to my own room one night (I really do hate some of the Gallagher nurses!). Quietly I opened the door surveying the room before walking in; tonight Mrs Morgan wasn't in there with Cammie. I saw Cammie; she looked so small, so frail... so cute! I smiled at her sleeping body and remembered night when we slept together.

"Zach..." said a weak voice. I looked around the room, no one else was there. It must have been Cammie! She's been out for a few days and so far she hasn't said a word. I leaned closer to her; I could feel her breathing on my face. I let my hand caress her face and as if an electric shock Cammie's eyes were wide open and her hand was on my wrist telling me to go no further.

"Zach?" she said, sounding more like a question rather than a fact.

"Yeah Cam, it's me Zach. Remember, Zachary Goode, with the sexy green eyes and sexy smirk you love dearly?" I smiled at her. At first she looked confused but then she smiled back remembering who I was.

"Zach!" she cried smiling and grabbing me into a hug. I winced; she pulled a little too much, hurting my newly repaired ribs. "Oh, Sorry!" I smiled at her, as if to say '_it's alright baby_'. She flipped the cover over and invited me in; I happily accepted and let her snuggle into me like before. Gallagher Girl told me how she'd been having short term memory loss and forgot everything, even who she was. Cammie could see the pain in my eyes as she told me that so she kissed me and reassured me that her memory was almost back. Funnily enough _I_ was the only person she fully remembered, I told her the locket was good-luck and she agreed. Cam told me it was hard seeing her mother and wondering who the heck she was! After about four hours of speaking the fog lifted and she began to realise who she was talking to. I slowly started to feel tired again and so did Cam, we both drifted off into dreamland feeling safe.

When I woke up I felt like I'd been drenched with a bucket of water, it took me two seconds (well 1.89 _actually_) to realise that Cammie was sweating like mad! She was also shaking and speaking to herself, she looked scared, frightened and in danger. I shook her shoulders violently, she sat up, eyes open, leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. Not sure what to do I rubbed circles around Cammie's back, but that only seemed to make things worse. I got out of bed and rummaged around cupboards until I found a bucket. I ran to Cammie just in time before she gave one last vomit which had blood in it. Cammie sat up; she looked dazed for a moment before coming back into reality.

"Cam? Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" I asked before she completely blacked out.

**Ha-ha! First part finished, second part uploaded soon... like in a few mins :) -cammieXzachxx**


	20. Hospital: Part 2

**Hello... again! Lool, dunno why I decided two parts, I think it's because I wanted a cliffy but I also had ideas what to do next and I wanted them out my head before I forgot them! **

**Here's part 2 lovelies...**

**Cammie's POV:**

All I remember was a bright light-almost a flash-a scream (probably mine) and something being injected inside me. When I woke up I had a headache so bad, even thinking hurt! I looked left and saw a window with a sleeping Liz propped against it, I looked forward and saw a sleeping Zach hogging the sofa and then right, Macey and Bex sharing a small chair, both of them fast asleep. Which was good... I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I just looked at Zach and touched my necklace and like some kind of magical force Zach sat up and when he saw my face he looked relieved. I didn't know why, we only spoke last night. He came towards me and reached his hand out towards me, when it touched my face he acted as if I wasn't real. My eyes filled with tears as I layed down and acted like he wasn't there. He sighed again before squatting down near the side of the bed I'd turned to. He smiled sadly at me before smirking and making me laugh. De jar vu occurred as it was the same thing I'd done last night.

"Are you alright Gallagher Girl?" he asked, examining me as if he was a doctor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be, you asked me that last night remember?" I asked, almost laughing at how Zach could have forgotten the first conversation we'd had after I'd gotten out of surgery.

"Oh no, no Cam. We had had the conversation three weeks ago, I knew this would happen!" he shouted, making my head ring and throb even more. I put my hand over my ears trying to block out the sound. I was hyperventilating, everything was too much. My eyes sort of clouded over for a moment, Zach shook me lightly, it was as if his touched made me feel like myself again, my eyes became normal again as I sighed and leaned back against the metal bed head. Zach kept his eyes on me, however beautiful they were they were starting to annoy me. "Could you _not_ do that please? It makes me feel weird"

"I'm sorry Cammie. I'm just worried about you. I love you, you know, and I just want to be alright" he replied, looking down until the bed sheets became uninteresting he resumed looking at me again.

"Just tell me... how long have I been out?" I asked, regretting it immediately and dreading what the answer will be.

"Three weeks" he said simply, holding my hand and giving it a light squeeze. "School started back last week. You mom has been worried sick so Miss Buckingham **(A/N: sorry, but her name is Patricia Buckingham, right?) **is taking over. Liz, Bex, Macey have been ordered to go to lessons but every night come here to see if you've woken up."

"And what about you, why haven't you been going lessons" I whispered.

"How can I Cam?! How can I possibly be in a lesson without you?!" he shouted, causing me to block it out again. My friends stirred but went back to sleep not bothering to look. Zach apologised before explaining to me what happened. He said I'd black out after vomiting loads and coughing up blood. The nurses did loads of tests on me; I was being tested for two weeks. They'd noted that I'd been in an extremely bad shape; I'd almost had a brain tumour. Once they removed the blood clot in my head I'd been breathing and looking a lot better. Zach told me how he'd almost gone crazy, again. He said how in COW he took the wipe-board marker and practically tattooed my name all over his arms; he'd almost gotten ink poisoning. He started skipping lesson just to come and watch me sleep. Sometimes he's talk to me, like I was awake and he's act like I was responding. He told me how the nurses, my mother and friends thought he was going mad but I thought it was cute!

I sighed and looked at the clock 6:45 it read. Macey was starting to stir, she usually got up at 6:45 but usually she'd been getting up at seven. Zach and I'd finally fallen asleep and we both woke up roughly about the same time. Zach's face directly oven mine, his body leaning on mine. He was smiling, not smirking, just smiling. It made me feel bubbly and alive, I felt better than ever! I swung my legs round to my side and planted my feet on the cold, hard floor. Zach got up, wearing no top and just pyjama pants, and sat next to me.

"I don't know about this Gallagher Girl. I'll admit these few days we've spent together you've looked healthier but this is a risk" he said looking at me warily.

"Will you help me?" I asked looking into Zach sexy green eyes. He smiled and kissed me, creating that spark again before answering, "Of course I will babe." He lifted me gently at first before I found my footing. My ankles were weak and my whole body seemed heavy even though my frame was tiny, I went three weeks without eating. At first I was wobbly but after a few attempts I had found out how to walk again! The halls were quiet since everyone was in classes. Zach took me to his room while he went and got me some clothes.

I sat on his bed and ended up curling into a ball and falling back to sleep. Zach barged through the door waking me up, in his hands he help all the essentials (I quickly grabbed my underpants from his grasp) and then went to his bathroom. After a nice long shower I felt loads better, I'd also found cuts and bruises I'd never seen before. I walked out wearing black shorts a tank-top with Zach's oversize hoodie over it. I walked out smelling like Zach and feeling good. Zach was at the door and held it open for me. We walked the halls of Gallagher and I felt human again. After speaking to my mother who has tears in her eyes we went to my room. I was walking backwards while I steered me in the right direction, his lips never leaving mine as he put his hands up the jumper and was playing with my bra strap. I nudged the door open and Zach stopped kissing me, just turned me around and we saw it. There was a note sitting on Macey's bed, her part of the wardrobe was empty and we both had an idea of what she had done.

**There you go! Part two of two, I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest the ending came randomly and I thought it was a pretty good idea! I hope you all enjoyed it, probably going to update once tomorrow due to the pile of homework I have! Review please?**

**-cammieXzachxx **


	21. The Ring

**Hello everyone, I was very happy with all the reviews I'd gotten from parts 1 and 2! So without further ado... chapter 21 my lovelies...**

**Cammie's POV:**

_Dear whoever this may concern,_

_By the time you have read this I will be gone. Don't think of this as running away because I'm going to tell you where I am, I'm not pulling a Cammie on you guys! I'm in Italy at Preston's holiday home, that's where they've taken him...to Italy not his home! Liz and I installed trackers inside him and thank god we did. I have a bad feeling about Preston, what on earth will the circle be telling him? You all need to come here, to Italy, I now have the secure location of where the circle is keeping him and if we act fast we can save him._

_Cammie: I know. I overhead him before you're little honey-potting mission. I'm not mad at you Cams, I'm sad that you couldn't of told me but I understand._

_Bex: I'm still not proud of what you did! You see we have this amazing thing called, erm, SKYPE were you can talk to people all over the world. Yeah, why don't you try that?!_

_Liz: you are the sweetest thing and I've got to thank-you for being there for me!_

_Zach: Preston needs to take a page out of your book on how to protect and love his girl. You need Cammie, and she needs you!_

_Mrs Morgan: before you go on about what a bad spy I am, I wanted to be found. There's been too much drama, too many important things going on for me to run away. Trust me; I remember when I first did!_

_Preston: for some strange, annoying and pathetic reason, I think I still love you. And when I bust you out of The Circle, you're gonna seriously wish you were back there!_

_Come get me soon,_

_Macey McHenry xxx _

We'd read the note many times before deciding what to do. We knew that we had to get Macey but there were loads of other things to think about as well. My mother Zach, Liz and Bex all said I was too frail and weak to go on a mission and all offered to keep me company while they went.

"What?! No way, no way, no way! I will _not_ be staying here while you all get to go to Italy!" I shouted. We were all in my mother office, making plans and arranging how to get there.

"Honey, I'll admit you look better but you've still not recovered fully" said my mom, taping her temples symbolising my short term memory loss. I hung my head in defeat. She was right of course, I'd almost forgotten who she was, who my friends were and mostly... who I was. I only remembered Zach, I think the necklace he got me had some special kind of powers or something, because every time I touch it Zach smiles, like he can feel my skin on his.

"I know!" cried Liz, standing up walking over to my mom. "Cam can help me! We'll be at the safe house guiding you guys while you carry out the mission. I know that Cammie's a field agent but it could be useful if she ever changed career path?" I smiled at Liz before turning toward my mother, wishing, hoping, praying for the okay that I can go to Italy. My mother thought for a minute, all of us on the edge of our seats. My mother looked at our desperate faces, and then she finally agreed! We all jumped and rejoiced before she ushered us out her office, but she kept Zach back for a few moments. She was probably talking about birthday stuff. **(A/N: sorry, but I don't know what her birthday is so let's just says it's around September/October time!)** I can't believe that in a few days I'm going to be nineteen! I also can't believe that Zach's already nineteen and he never told me! When I mentioned the fact that I might be older than him he just laughed and then informed me that his birthday was the week that had just gone! I was gobsmacked, shocked and also felt very guilty. Zach told me not to worry though; he said he had the greatest day anyway... because he spent the whole day with me!

I waited for Zach to come out of my mom's office. The bell rang and I saw a couple of familiar faces while I was waiting. I saw Mick and Eva walking to the Grand Hall for lunch, I saw Tine interrogating some first years and I saw Courtney talking to her little sister Daisy who had just been accepted into Gallagher. Zach finally came out after twenty minutes. He opened the door and closed it stealthily, obviously not noticing I was right behind him!

"BOO!" I shouted, I saw Zach flinch a little but to this very day he denies it!

"Ha, nice try Gallagher Girl, but it's going to take a lot more to scare me!" he smirked before taking my hands and leading me away from the office.

"What did my mom want? I hope she wasn't being too hard on you" I teased, remembering the first time I'd told her the whole 'Zach and Cammie' thing or as Tine likes to call us 'Zammie'.

"Don't worry babe, it's all fine" he smiled at me, the smile he seems to be giving me lately instead of smirks. I hate to say this, but I kind of miss one of the good old Zachary smirks!

"That my friend; tells me nothing!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Zach stood looking at me for a very long time before saying, "Come on beautiful, we've got to pack."

**Zach's POV:**

Mrs Morgan found it. She found the ring I was going to give Cammie. She found the engagement ring. At first I wasn't sure how she was going to take it:

She could be overjoyed:

'_Oh Zach, I'm sorry I ever doubted you! You can have all my money and everything you've ever needed!"_

She could be pissed:

'_What?! You want to marry my daughter? You?! How dare you...!"_

Or she could've given me the response I wanted...which luckily she did.

"Oh Zach, I'm overjoyed, and really happy about it! I must admit, I've had my doubts as you know but you have shown true loyalty, warmth, love and compassion to my daughter and you have my blessing!" Mrs Morgan had tears in her eyes. She stood up and did something I would have never expected, she gave me a hug! I'm not saying that I don't like Mrs Morgan because I do like her, she's amazing but her action caught me by surprise. It's not like she's wooden towards me, she'll give the odd squeeze of the shoulder or ruffle of the hair but receiving a hug off her was totally unexpected.

"Don't worry Mrs M; I'll take care of Cammie while we're in Italy. I'll be her personally bodyguard" I said, meaning every single word. I'd make sure that instead of Cammie feeling stuck I'll make her feel like it's a vacation for both of us. While they're busy planning we'd be dining out, while they're cracking codes we'll be sightseeing and while they're busting Preston out in the early hours of the morning, we'll be tucked up in bed. Now, I'm not the romantic type but from how much it's making me want to vomit, I'm sure it sounds romantic, right? I take the ring back from Mrs Morgan and tuck it into my back pocket and slip through the door. "BOO!" shouts Cammie; obviously trying to scare me. I just reply by telling her that it was a nice try but better look next time which causes her to rolls her eyes. I'd normally smirk after all this, just to annoy her but lately I've been... smiling! I honestly don't know what Cammie's done to me! When I found out my dad had died I never smiled once after it. Mum always tried to get me smiling but it never worked, I don't know what it was about her, she just never made me feel happy. My dad and I used to play basketball, baseball and every kind of ball game there was. He taught me how to read, write and speak. My dad was there, unlike _her_! While she was off killing innocent people I was enjoying time with him. Until that night, until the night when everything went horribly wrong. My father knew of course, he knew about my mother job... he knew because he was a part of it. My dad wasn't in the field so he didn't do any of the killings; he tracked agents for his job. It was nine o'clock and my dad had just tucked me into bed when I heard them arguing. My mother screaming at him about how I should attend Blackthorne and follow in the footsteps of them while my father said he had already taught me most things about being a normal boy and wanted me to have that kind of life. They're voices rose higher and higher until the whole neighbourhood could hear them! I jumped out of bed and crept down stairs; my excuse if they found me was that I was thirsty.

"Oh no. Don't make me do this Michael! You _do not_ want to make an enemy of me!" she shouted her eyes pools of fire that could probably burn holes through the walls.

"'Make an enemy of you'? You're my wife! And Zach is _our_ son! Not just yours Catherine! I don't want him living a life likes yours when he grows up. I want him to love and protect his lover and _not_ be telling his children he's on a business trip when he's really off to murder someone!" my father's eyes were now blazing, he was full on angry. _She_ however said nothing, she just watched him and them smirked. I now know why she smirked; she smirked because she knew the next day he would be dead. He would be found in his office dead; with absolutely no cut, bruises or scraps, just a note from her.

When I found out she had killed my dad it was quick and fast. Like a band aid being ripped off. It was over Sunday dinner, me on one end and my mother the opposite. My fork was half way to my mouth before she blurted it out. "I killed your father." Most children would look at their mother like she was crazy, but I knew she was being serious. My mother never joked around. And I knew that I was serious that when she packed all my stuff and dumped me off at Blackthorne, that I would make my father proud. I'm going to protect and love Cammie until the end. Until our time is over.

**Wowza, that's a lot to sink your teeth into isn't it! I apologise if there are any mistakes and I just really want to know what you think of Zach's background and what his parents were like and if I've captured the real Zachary Goode! Review please?**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	22. The Proposal

**Hello Lovelies, thank-you so much for all the reviews! I've only got one request, could you vote on my poll please? Its two idea's for my next story. Shout-Out:**

**gallagher24: I know, Zach is the sweetest thing! I think I made him like that because I would love a boyf like that and because I think that's what Zach's like deep down!**

**xXxGGallagherxXx: I think that's what would happen to his dad, it sounds likely enough, right? And yeah, he's going to marry her!**

**ochan (guest): thank-you and here's the update, I hope you enjoy!**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox: T.H.A.N.K.Y.O.U!**

**BookLoverTillTheEndXxXx: thank-you and I'm not **_**that**_** amazing, aha xoxo**

**Gallagher Girl13: yeah an engagement ring and soon they will be Mr and Mrs Goode (hopefully)!**

**PrettyLittleGG: aw thanks, I wanted it to be cute but still Zach-like and the proposal soon... maybe...**

**Enjoy chapter 22...**

**Zach's POV:**

Surprisingly I really enjoyed the flight to Italy. Cammie sat next to me and fell asleep on my shoulder. I kept getting smiles from Mrs Morgan which made me laugh, she was the only who knew about the ring. Unless she told Liz, because I was getting some looks off her as well!

We met Macey at a little cafe. Macey looked like she was on holiday from the red summer dress she was wearing.

"Hey guys!" she said, waving to greet us, totally forgetting that we were now in Circle territory (even though we were wearing disguises).

"Macey, keep it down!" hissed Bex, scratching her itchy curly blond wig in frustration.

"Chill out Bex! Gosh, your incognito right now...oh and btw, blonde isn't your colour" smirked Macey before turning her attention to Cammie.

"Hey Cam! You know, chocolate brown really suits you!" she said nodding, and she was right. Cammie did look amazing wearing her chocolate brown wig; I however didn't like my black afro wig! "Oh and Zach, you're wigs nice too" remarked Macey sarcastically before motioning us to join her.

We all spoke with hushed voices in the corner. Occasionally we would look around and check the area; so far we've had no-one suspicious enter. We decided to take the conversation to Preston apartment just be safe. Mrs Morgan told me to take Cammie out because she didn't want her feeling weird while they discuss the mission. At first Cammie protested, giving many reasons why she should stay and help but I persuaded her when I said we could see some famous landmarks...and that's how Cammie and I ended up asking Cammie on the Spanish Steps. After going to all the places Cammie wanted and taking many photos I suggested the Spanish Steps. **(A/N: I've never been to Italy so I haven't the foggiest idea what the steps are like so sorry if in inaccurate!)** I was propped up against the stone railing with Cammie leaning against me. She was wearing a floral jumpsuit that showed off her long, skinny legs and her small waist. Cammie's eyes were closed as she bathed in the beating sun. My hands were around her waist, telling all the Italian boys to back off from my Gallagher Girl. She turned a bit so she was facing me and smiled. "You know what Zach, I'm really glad I've got you. Thank-you for taking me to all the amazing places, it was really kind of you!"

"It's okay beautiful, I love you don't I?" I asked. I wanted to hear her say it; I wanted to really know if Cammie knew I loved her.

"Don't be silly Zach. I know you love me, and I love you too" she said beaming before leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips...making the other boys sulk may I add. Who knew one little kiss could end up to us making-out? I looked deep into Cammie's eyes before saying...

**Cammie's POV:**

"Cammie, will you marry me?"

I was shocked, surprised and deep down I sort of knew it was coming. Zach was sitting on the lower step; the ring glistening in the sun light. It was beautiful. Not too big, also no too small, in other words perfect.

"Zach, how much did this cost?" I asked still beaming. Passersby had now stopped to watch us. It made me nervous, I knew half of the audience was agents, but I still felt exposed.

"Gallagher Girl, does it really matter? Now, will you marry me or not?" asked Zach again, he was becoming impatient.

"Of course I will Zach!" Zach pushed the ring on my finger and then lifted me up and spun me around. When he set me back on the ground I took a good look on Zach's face. I can't believe it! When we'd first met I thought he was a cocky and annoying idiot...he still is but he's _my_ cocky, annoying idiot.

We walked back to the apartment hand in hand, receiving loads of 'Congratulations!' and 'How sweet!' as we walked past, it almost felt as if it was my wedding.

"Cameron Anne Goode?" I said testing it out, and I liked it.

"No way Gallagher Girl, you don't want to become a Goode" said Zach sadly, punching in the code to unlock the door.

"Why wouldn't I want to be Goode?" I asked playfully, walking behind Zach with my arms around his waist.

He laughed before saying, "Us Goode's...aren't all that, well... good" he shrugged and then lifter me over his shoulder causing me to giggle. When we got in the room fell silent. My mother, Liz, Bex and Macey all looked at us...and then went mad when they saw the ring!

"OMG! CAMMIE'S GETTING MARRIED! AHHHHHHH!" scream Macey, jumping up and down squealing with glee.

"Oh, I'm _soooo_ happy for you both!" cried Liz, now joining hands with Macey and doing Macey's 'happy dance'.

Bex looked the most shocked out of all of them; she just stayed still with a huge smile on her face (I could swear she was almost tearing up!)

And my mother... she just sat with a smug grin on her face. I _knew_ she knew about the ring! That's what the conversation was about! I'm just over the mood with happiness that she's letting me marry Zach! I remember growing up and imagining my wedding day...the big white dress, my best friends as bridesmaids...my dad walking me down the aisle. Zach snaked his arm through my waist and pulled me in for a hug and kissed me. Cameron Morgan, step aside because Cameron Goode is in the building!

**I was originally going to let him propose later but because everyone was looking forward to it I thought 'why not?' and that's how you got the proposal! Thanks everyone, don't forget to vote on my poll and REVEIW!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	23. Loyalty

**Hi Lovelies and you know what? Love you all, I doooo! I can't believe how many chapters I've written and how I'm almost at the end! Okay, before I start wittering on... Shout-Outs:**

**gallagher24: yeah Mr and Mrs Goode, how romantic!**

**BookLoverTillTheEndXxXx: I'm not **_**that**_** amazing but thanks and Zach is incredibly hawt!**

**WannabeGallagher: thank-you, I was proud of my POV change and I try and update a lot because it takes my mind off things and gets me out of homework...oh and you guys love it!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: I know finally, Cameron Ann Goode! And yeah, the afro hair Zach and I have in common (especially when I wash my hair!)**

**PrettyLittleGG: I was hoping it was cute, and its okay about the shout-out...and here's another!**

**GallagherGirl13: I'm glad you thought it was cute, and thank you for saying I'm a 'BRILLIANT and romantic author', it means a lot!**

**the chameleon: thank you and thank you again!**

**And now to vote on my poll you go to my profile and it's at the top of my page. Then you click on 'Vote Now' and the options of which story for me to write next comes up, you tick it and then click 'vote'**

**Please vote and enjoy this chapter!**

**Cammie's POV:**

Zach was asleep and I was listening in on the others conversation. I know I wasn't allowed on the mission but it couldn't hurt listening in. Truthfully, I was hoping to hear the full plan so I could sneak out and help, I am a field agent, and I find it depressing to watch them have all the fun! Because I'm so focused on hearing them I don't hear Zach as he comes up behind me and puts his hand over my mouth. At first, out of practise I try to flip him but he knows me to well and I end up falling on top of him, landing with a _THUMP!_ The door swings open and there stands Macey, hair perfect and night clothes straight, she just smirks and says, "Oh nothing, just these two love birds." At the word 'love birds' everyone gets up to look at us, they all just smile at us. It's the kind of smile that you give a cute little boy and girl when they hug. Awkwardly, we get up and dust ourselves off before walking back to our room. When we got inside Zach picked me up and spun me around before laying me down on the bed and him leaning over me. It felt nice to engaged, it's like one of the things you imagine from when your little. Zach looked at me for a bit before asking me why I was sneaking around. I replied saying, "I wasn't sneaking around, I was just seeing if the door had a draft" I crossed my arms over my chest like a school child; Zach laughed like crazy whenever I did that.

"So, what did you find out?" Zach asked, at first I didn't get what he meant? I realised he was on about my lie when he finished with, "Did the door have a draft?"

I thought for a second before nodding my head and saying that the door did in fact have a draft. Zach smirked at me before lying down on top of me and putting his lips on mine. He stayed like that for a few seconds; biting my lip before going to back to his side of the bed and snoring instantly! Good old Zach. I waited until I knew he was fully asleep and I crept out again. The meeting had now been taken to the kitchen, which was better because I didn't need to hide behind a door, I could just hear from the hallway. Because I couldn't see them and it was 3am and I'd just gone through memory loss I found it hard to know who was talking. I think Bex was the one who started the conversation, "Okay, so we all know the plan right?" most nodded but Liz was looking a little confused. I totally owed Liz, she got Macey go explain the plan.

"Omg Liz! Fine, I'll tell you but this is the last time, okay?" Macey's eyes widened and Liz nodded quickly. "Okay, tomorrow we're going to sneak into the building, we knew exactly where Preston is being kept. We're bringing guns, knives and everything, we're leaving no survivors. Once we get him you and Cam will come with the chopper and we get out of there. And while Mrs Morgan, you and Cam are getting Preston to safety we'll be finishing some of them off. Have you got all of that?" Macey asked while Liz had suddenly gotten out a note pad and was scribbling down the plan. Macey shook her head before leaning back into her seat.

"It's getting late...well, early. You girls go and sleep" I have a feeling it was my mom who said that. The person's voice was tough but sweet and sounded motherly. The chairs scrapped against the wood as the girls walked off to their rooms. I waited until my mother went to hers but she didn't, she stayed sitting on her chair until she moved to the sofa. I walked to my mom and surprised her by hugging her from behind. She gasped before chuckling and patting a space next to her. I skipped beside her and then sat down; she gave me a bug hug and then a snuggled into her while she held my hands and lifted my ring so it glistened in the light.

"I can't believe my baby's getting married! Are you happy Cammie? Because I know I am, your father would be so proud of you!" mom was getting tears in her eyes saying all this. She gave me a kiss on the check before taking the blanket behind the sofa and wrapping it around us.

"I know mom and yeah, I'm really happy. Getting married to Zach is a dream come true. Do you think Dad would have liked Zach?" I asked, playing with the string on the blanket. Why did I ask that? The answers obvious...

"I think he would love him" I looked up and saw she was smiling, she looked deadly serious. I asked her why and she said, "Because he was loyal, loyalty was everything to your father. Even though his mother did all those horrible things, Zach was innocent in it all. He stuck by you Kido, at all times." I thought about it and my mom is right, no matter how far and whatever the cost, Zach has always stuck by me. He may not have told me all I want to know but he had been loyal.

"I'm glad" I said, tearing up. "I'm glad that dad would have loved him. Since...*sniff* since Dad isn't here, will you walk me down the aisle? I know we've not even spoken about dates or anything...*sniff* I just want to know"

"Cammie darling!" cried my mother wiping my tears with her sleeve. "Of course I will, honey, you didn't even have to ask me!"

My mother and I feel asleep on the sofa and when I woke up were still there. Zach had woken up and gave us both cups of coffee; we all sat on the sofa watching Italian TV. The mood was nice, I felt surrounded by love and family, mom and Zach talked like old friends while I sat and watched them. Being with them made me feel like the whole had now been filled. When my father died I felt like there was this whole in my heart but now with Zach I was whole again, I still thought about my dad every day, but I'm glad to know that now I have other things to be thinking about.

**There you go Lovelies, chapter 23! I had some writers block writing this chapter but only you can be the judges of that! I hope you enjoy it. Review please! Oh and remember to vote please, it's for my next story!**

**-cammieXzachxx **


	24. The Promise

**Hello again Lovelies, I honestly can't believe that I've pretty much written everyday! I can't tomorrow because my dance finished late and I've got homework **_**and**_** I've been ignoring my own story so no fanfic tomorrow, sorry. I'll try and make this one goode! Shout-Outs:**

**BookLoverTillTheEndXxXx: you honestly couldn't tell I had writers block? I'm really glad you love it thanks xoxo**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxoxo: I'm glad you loved it!**

**gallagher24: thank you!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: thank you, (she ain't married yet love), I might be wrong about Cammie's dad liking Zach but in my head I think those would have been the reason, and I honestly did have writers block, the first part took ages to write, I kept swapping POV's.**

**PrettyLittleGG: thanks, I am pretty dedicated to this story, I did have writers block and its okay, you reviewing makes me upload so much!**

**Ilovemyhorse: btw, I've always wanted to go horse riding! Anyways, thank you, I will keep up the goode work!**

**Gallagher Girl13: I once again, did have writers block, I'm glad you thought it was cute! Don't worry all the action and ass whooping will come in these last chapters!**

**Ilovemyhorse (again): are you sure? One of your very favourite fanfic's ever? Thank you **_**soooo **_**much!**

**Thank-you everyone, I think that is the most people have reviewed! I can't believe everyone actually likes my story! And it's my first, so thanks bundles, love you all! Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll, please, it's for my next fanfic!**

**Enjoy Lovelies...**

**Zach's POV:**

I was getting ready for the mission; Cammie was checking things off of Liz's checklist of gadgets, weapons and essentials to bring.

1. Gun (and a spare)

2. Knives (and spares)

3. Bullet proof vest (and a spare)

4. Ear pieces (and spares)

The list went on, with spares. Cammie laughed whenever she mentioned the fact that I should bring spares. Instead of getting annoyed and huffing I watched Cammie laugh and giggle, because it's the only emotion except for sadness that she's shown. Cammie's been down for the last two days, she does want me to go on the mission. I know why she doesn't, I'm a traitor and I'm wanted dead by them. I know Cammie watches me at night; I can feel her eyes scanning me. I know sometimes she cries silently but as soon as I move or fidget she whips the tears away and goes back to sleep.

"Are you all set?" she asks, coming to stand next to me, peering inside my bag.

"Yep, all set!" I said, smiling at her. She just looked past the smile and moved some hair out of my face.

"Good" she said simply before walking out the room. I just sat down and put my head in my hands. I needed to go but I also needed Cammie. We leave in 2 hours and I'm now having doubts about going. There was a knock on the door and when I never answered Liz peeked inside. She smiled before sitting down next to me. Over the past few weeks I've began to like Liz. She wasn't a drama queen (Macey) or annoying (Bex), she was sweet. When Cammie was away with Abby, Townsend and Joe (note to self: must call that guy!) she kept me sane. She let me speak and listened, she may be the only friend of Cammie's that I like.

"You and Cammie okay" she asked in a quiet voice. Liz knew Cammie wasn't okay, but unlike anyone else, she liked to hear my side f the story as well. After talking to Liz I went to find her, she was on the balcony, as place she seemed to go every day. The balcony was the best place to think, you just got to watch everyone rush past.

"Zach" she said quietly. I came behind her and wrapped arms around her waist and leaning my head into her neck. "I don't want you to go but... I know I'm being selfish. Now, you go and kick some Circle butt!" Cammie was facing me now; she was even smiling a little. I leaned down and kissed her, Cammie tasted of toothpaste and of the bubble gum she was chewing which ended up in my mouth after we made-out. My forehead was against hers while we just about saw the sun set. It was beautiful. I was in this beautiful city with the most beautiful girl of my dreams; she was smiling for real now. I gave her a kiss until the sun left the sky. Macey came to the sliding door and coughed. All happiness fell out of Cammie's face; she knew why Macey was here... It was time.

"Cammie, I'll be back. I promise you." I gave her one last kiss before taking my bag from Macey and walking to the door. I walked through the halls and down to the metal door but before I could walk through it I heard my names being called.

"Zach! Zach wait!" Cammie was running full speed. She pulled me close; I could feel her heart beating fast and slowly slowing down. She pulled away and held my hands. "I'll see you later, okay." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I was going to survive; I was going to see my Gallagher Girl. And I am most definitely going to marry Cammie.

I put my bag in the boot and my butt in the front seat and watch Cammie the whole time until I couldn't see her anymore. But I knew Cammie was watching I knew she probably wouldn't move until Liz made her. The whole car ride I was silent. I was half thinking about the mission and half about Cammie. I was thinking about why she ran away before. _'To find answers'_ she said, hopefully going into where the Circle are I can find those answers for her.

**There you go Lovelies! I hope you enjoyed it and remember that I'm not writing tomorrow and don't forget to vote in my poll. It's at the top of my profile and it's really important, it determines what my next story will be.**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx **


	25. Mission Possible?: Part 1

**Hi everyone, I'm very sorry for how late this is, I'll make it up tomorrow and Sunday by writing like, three whole chapters! And again, sorry if it's crappy, it's just coming off my head. I've got no plan!**

**Sorry again and enjoy Lovelies...**

**Zach's POV:**

The ride took hours, four hours to be precise, and half of the time I seriously needed to wee. When we finally got there I was feeling good again (we stopped at a cafe when I started to leak slowly!). We stayed in shadow s of the bushes waiting until it was the guards shift change. The Circles Italy headquarters was this huge metallic factory looking place. It had high walls, thick enough that the guards walled along them with rifles in their hands. Luckily for me, I am pretty skilled with a rifle. On this mission I was leaving no survivors, I didn't if they once were nice to me; they were all going to be dead. I shot them one at a time and quickly. If I shot them too slow then the other guards would find the fallen bodies and quickly raise an alarm.

They were all dead, all twenty-three of them, I gave the others a sign to tell them my job was done. We all slipped in our balaclavas and then used the back entrance Liz told them about. Cammie and Liz, back at the apartment had comms and a map and were telling us where to go. So far Cammie had been silent; I've only heard the odd cough or sniff.

"We're in" I said, and I could swear I heard Cammie's sigh of relief.

We rounded every corner and past every door (knocking out more and more every time) until we stopped at the last door on the dark and damp corridor.

"Are you sure this is the door?" muffled Macey, looking at all of us as if we had the answers.

This time Cammie responded with, "Yes, we're sure."

We all took deep breaths and let out huge sighs when we saw the (horribly) bloody face of Preston Winters.

**(A/N: Just leaving it there... jokes!)**

He had two black eyes, the left was hardly open. His wrists were slit and tied at the back. His clothes hung on his, also with a disgusting odour.

"Oh Preston!" Macey ran to him and hugged him, but she quickly regretted it when she got a waft of the stench. We all flapped our hands in front of our nose, signalling the smell. I got a knife out of my pocket and started cutting ropes; Macey copied me on the other side while Bex and Mrs Morgan were our security. Once we'd cut him out I lifted him over my shoulder, carrying him as if he was a bag. We'd done it! We'd actually got Preston without that much hassle.

"Chameleon, Bookworm, we've done it. Come with the chopper, we'll be out in a few!" I smiled and put Preston more securely on my back.

I must admit even though Preston could not fight to save his life, when he was _unconscious _he was pretty good! I used his floppy arms and legs to punch and kick. Of course I didn't need him, but he was pretty goodback-up. We were almost out when we heard the alarms. The ground shook as he heard re-enforcements come. We legged it back to the entrance only to be blocked by the one person I didn't want to see. She knew what was happening. She didn't care about Preston; she only took him because she knew we would come back. She knew Cammie would try and save him.

She stood all in black blocking the door. Her confidence hung in the air, her tall frame that hung over anyone who tried to challenge her. My mother was so confident that I don't even think she was holding a gun, or knife... or any weapon to be honest. And that's the thing that scared me. My mother could turn anything into a weapon, even your favourite teddy (she killed a woman with my bear when I was eight), even a bottle of pop (she poured it up the man nose while she pinned him down with a hand over his mouth)... she could make you your own killer. I kept my breathing slow and spoke as calm as I could, "We're stuck; my-ehem-mom is at the door waiting for you. I don't care what you do Liz but make sure Cammie isn't with you. She's after you Cam, and I've got to keep you safe"

"No Zach! I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. Liz and I are coming, don't worry about me" shouted Cammie, she was breathing so deep I could almost feel it. She was scared, but for whom I wasn't sure.

"Cammie, how can I not worry about you?! You're all I think about every day!" I whisper/shouted back. Mrs Morgan, Bex and Macey all watched me. I almost forgot that our conversation was on comms.

"You promised me you'd be safe. I'm helping you keep that promise" Cammie said slowly. I gave in; I nodded my head like she was in front of me. She must have understood because I heard another message from Liz saying that they were coming as fast as they could.

**Sorry if it wasn't worth your time but that's the best I can do. Sorry, but shout-outs:**

**BookLoverTillTheEndXxXx: I'm glad you love it and thanks for saying it was non-writers blocky! **

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox: I'm glad you love my story and it's okay about the shout out! Keep reviewing and you'll get more!**

**PrettyLittleGG: thanks; I am the best, aren't I? Lool, I know Zammie are cute!**

**xXxXGGirlxXxX: I'm sorry for not updating, Thursday's are my day off. I try and make them cure and YES hopefully Zach will live (well he kinda does unless he's narrating from heaven? Lool!). Yes, until next time ;D**

**Gallagher Girl13: thanks; it was kinda cute, right? And thank you for saying it's one of your favourite fanfics!**

**preunka (Guest): aww, I'm not **_**that**_** amazing!**

**Thanks Lovelies for the reviews, it makes me feel amazing and **_**so**_** happy when I get these come into my inbox, I keep every single one of them! And don't forget to vote on which story for me to write next! So far 'Romeo and Juliet' is winning. I'm going to keep it open until next week and then the one that wins I'm going to write! But to vote go to my profile page and it's at the top! Please review and please vote... they're both **_**very**_** important!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	26. Mission Possible?: Part 2

**Hello Lovelies, I'm really glad that you enjoyed that chapter! I wrote it quickly and I'm surprised you liked it! But please, vote for which story to write next! Anyway, shout-outs:**

**xXxXGGirlxXxX: I'm glad you liked the convos, and here's the next update!**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxoxo: sorry, you can't vote for both but don't worry the won that wins I'll write but I'll also write the other one! **

**Gallagher Girl13: glad you thought it was cute but scary! And I'm glad you loved it!**

**PrettyLittleGG: I am the best, right? Nah, lol, and yeah Zammie is adorable!**

**Gallagher24: I'm glad you're excited to read this chappy! Go Zammie!**

**Enjoy Chapter 26...**

**Cammie's POV:**

Bored. Until we got that message I was bored. I mean sure, it _was_ good fun watching Zach's butt through the camera's we over took. But apart from that, it was pretty boring. Liz did try and make it fun, she brought be cookies and drinks and made conversation, but it just wasn't the same as being with them. I mean I wasn't exactly happy when we got the call saying they were stuck, but I did like the feeling that they needed us. I ran out of the newly refurbished control room. I ran into mine and Zach's room and changed into my leather all-in-one... I knew it would please Zach! I added my metal belt and loaded it with knives and a gun. When I walked out Liz was waiting for me, she had black leggings and a black turtle neck. We went down the stairs and ran to where we hid the helicopter. Since Liz was more experienced she flew the helicopter. Once we were near the big, metallic, factory looking building I parachuted out and landing softly on the ground. I found the door way where _she_ stood. She didn't even look panicked, no emotion filled her face. She looked as if she was waiting for someone. I started to realise that the person was me. I creeped through the trees and then found out that my approach was stupid. She could see me, I knew she could. She told the other guard to go away so it was just me and her. I could hear Zach in my ear, he kept telling me that there were other ways, but I knew there wasn't. I couldn't keep waiting, my time was now.

I walked calmly to her, my face went numb, I tried not to show how scared I really felt. We now stood face to face, she had nothing, she was bare. No weapons, nothing hidden, just herself. I almost felt stupid, I was loaded with weapons! I took them all off my belt. Screams of protest went through my ears, mostly Zach's, so I took it out and stamped on it.

"Hello Cammie."

"Hello Catherine."

Our voices were polite and simple. Suddenly, she lunged for me. Luckily, with my waist being small and this cat-suit being kind of slippy, she stumbled to the floor while I just walked on forward. She got back up and looked mad, she lunged again but this time more accurately. I fell to the floor with her on top of me. I dodged many punches until one caught just under my eye. She smiled evilly, but quickly regretted it. I took my legs and used them to kick her _hard_ in the head. She looked dazed for a moment, it gave me enough time to get up and run to the open door. Zach peered round from their hiding place, he saw me and ran to me. She pulled me into him and held me close. He finally let me go and then looked at me, his lips turning into a smirk.

"Look out!" Bex shoved me and Zach out the way and started to fight. While we'd been so loved up the security had come and we were now in full battle. Zach pushed me away from me, just in time as well; Zach grabbed the guys arm and twisted it under, dislocating his shoulder. Zach joined the battle, leaving me in their hiding space. I jumped into the fight only to be dragged out by Zach.

"Gallagher Girl, what are you doing?" we were in the corner while the fight went on. From behind Zach's broad shoulder I saw that we were doing quite well, even Liz had joined in using all the latest fighting manoeuvres.

"I'm helping!" I said getting tired of being questioned.

"Stay away, please, we're doing fine. I'm going to fight and then I'm going after _her_" he took a deep breath before kissing me deeply. He wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing his hands up and down my back while I combed my fingers through his hair. I made sure this kiss was long, deep and passionate. It had to be. I was going. What Zach didn't realise was that _he_ wasn't going after Catherine..._I _was.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Oooh, the battle commences! I told you Cammie would get involved and I'm being serious when I say that idea just popped into my mind. The next story I write I'm actually going to plan! Review and vote, please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	27. Mission Possible?: Part 3

**Hello everyone, I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. Unfortunately, no Zammie in this chappy **** I know, it's sad but there is action and few answers... Shout-Outs:**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox: I'm glad you LOVE IT! And I am going to write both stories but I want to know which story you think I should write first!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: Yep, Cammie's gonna fight! Nah, she ain't gonna die (she's narrating!) and yeah some small Zammie and Liz is becoming on badass fighter!**

**Gallagher Girl13: Thanks, I am the best, right? Here's the update!**

**PrettyLittleGG: It would be sad, right? It's okay, I love updating and I guess I really **_**am**_** the best!**

**Chameleon16 (Guest): HERE'S THE UPDATE!**

**Oh and thank you Hope4Niley for pointing out that I'd updated chapter 26 twice!**

**Enjoy Lovelies... (A/N: disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who or the Hunger Games, even though I love the move and books!)**

**Cammie's POV:**

I broke away from the fighting and followed Catherine down the hallway. It was like she was the Queen; all the guards/security men split in perfectly the middle letting her walk through. I went round to the back of them and carried on following. She led me into a room that looked half like the inside of the _Tardis _and '_The Hunger Games'_ control room in the movie. The Tardis (I knew because Bex made us watch the whole series with her!) part was the round control panel in the middle and the decor and technology was like the control room. I crouched down near a pure white table and watched Catherine as she went to the desk near the centre. She logged on to her computer and a whole wall came alive. From the help from the wall I didn't need to sneak around to get a better view. I stepped very carefully so I was directly behind her. Her mouse moved and she clicked onto some files named '_Mission 101_'. There were loads of names; she hovered over one before she clicked the name '_Cameron Ann Morgan_'. My picture and a load of information came up.

*_Name: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: __**(**_**A/N: not sure when it is so...it might be wrong!)** _18__th__ October_

_Mission 101: Cameron's father Matthew was responsible for killing COC's best assassin Nicholas Goode. Matthew also passes vital information to his daughter: the names of our top agents. Matthew was tortured and finally killed after refusing to brainwash his daughter. Mission 99, to rid Cammie of that memory failed when she escaped. Members of COC have been trying to get rid of the memory but the idea to kill her has become their new mission. Assassin Catherine Goode, with help of Dr Steve have been put in charge of killing the young girl._

_We also believe that she is having a sexual relationship with Catherine Goode's son Zachary Goode, who is next in line to take over the Circle of Cavan._*

Now I know why, now I know why they want me. They don't really want to kill me; they just want that memory out of my head. I was so confused, I'd found out why they wanted me and now I don't know what to do. They won't stop trying to kill until, the memory I hold is a huge threat to them. They killed my dad because he didn't want me to lose the memory. Why would he do that? It was just a memory...but maybe he knew. Maybe he knew that one day I would need the names. Maybe he knew I would be the one to bring down the circle... but how could he? I was breathing hard, long and fast, and getting light headed. I stood up and said, "That's the truth?" it was a question even though I knew it was the truth. Catherine didn't even look surprised that I was there. She just stood up and turned to face me. She was bleeding a little at the back of her head where I kicked her, while my eye bruise was throbbing and purple.

She nodded her head. "Yes." I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I should have cried, but I didn't. I'd just found out who killed my father and who was trying to kill me, and I just stood there. We looked at each other for a long time. Her eyes were sad and watery, as if watching me was painful.

"I don't want to kill you... but it seems like it's the only way." Her voice was small and mumbled.

"You know sitting me down and just telling me would have been a better approach." I don't know why I said it, but I was glad I did. A faint smile wet across her lips but her face stayed the same.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." She sounded sincere and honest, until she took the gun out of the thigh-holder."Any last words?" Catherine sounded like her old self again.

"I love my sexual relationship with Zach" I smiled and saw a hint of annoyance in her face. I was ready, it _was_ the only way. With me dead-gone-Zach would be safe. Gallagher would be safe. I took one last look on the glistening ring on my finger.

Time seemed to go slow as she...

pulled

the

trigger...

But I was too quick. When I first came in I saw the button. The big red button that could blow up the whole building. The big button that could possibly end the Circle... and my life. But I did it anyway, I moved sideways just as the bullet smashed into the button and the whole room went up in smoke.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuh! How was that? Did you like it? Do you think that explanation of why they wanted her was goode? Hopefully you did! But what will Zach say? Will Zach be caught in the explosion? Will anyone survive? Review and vote please!**

**-cammieXzachxx **


	28. Mission Possible?: Part 4

**Hey guys, I see you all loved and enjoyed that chapter and I know, how mean of me to leave you on a cliffy! Shout-Outs:**

**WannabeGallagher: thank-you and I love updating loads!**

**outlookforever: I'm glad you loved it and think it's realistic! I wish Ally Carter wrote in Zach's POV as well but never mind. And to be honest I didn't really think of the tombs but you are right, Cammie blew herself up to save Zach like he did!**

**Gallagher24: aha, I'm evil for leaving you on a cliffy, right? And don't die, you'll find out what happens soon!**

**F0reverRand0m: who knows if Cammie died (btw; I do!)? **

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox: thanks for saying it was really goode! And it's okay about the shout-out!**

**GallagherGirl13: thanks for saying I AM THE BEST! Did you know I can say that in Korean?**

**PrettyLittleGG: I know, Cammie dying would be the worst! I know 'sexual relationship' lool. And don't worry your pretty little head (did you see what I did there?), here's the update!**

**Thank you everyone, I've gotten past 100 reviews! Virtual hugs and cookies! Are you feeling the love? I can't believe I'm almost finished my first fanfic! I might cry! But hopefully you'll all be with me on my next one and the one after that and so on and so forth! Anyway, enjoy chapter 28...**

**Zach's POV:**

Punch, punch, duck, sleep. That was the pattern I went with while I was fighting. They were everywhere, and I knew almost all of them. It was good in a way; they'd stop and looked confused while Liz, Macey or anyone on our team would knock them out. In this fight we were leaving no survivors. We were doing quite good as well, I only have a few cuts and scrapes while half of the Circle are down. But as soon we were just feeling happy another load of them would come and our new found confidence would perish. I took a few spare seconds to look around, Macey, Mrs M, Bex, Liz and the CIA agents we brought in were all fighting but... where was Cammie? I'm sure I left in the corner _out_ of danger but now she's vanished! I ran out of the building panicked. Where was my Gallagher Girl? But importantly, where was _she_? I still haven't gotten used to the fact that my mother is evil. She evil. Always has been I bet. And then I remembered, Cammie was here for answers, and answers meant my mother. I ran, I ran as fast as I thought I could. I shoved past people-anyone-I didn't care who's side they were on, I just needed to be near my Gallagher Girls side. I was running but then stopped. I stopped at the pure white doors, the most colourful thing in the whole building. I looked through the circle windows... I was too late, or so I thought. They were talking, just talking. It was the most innocent thing, but I knew what it was about. On the giant screen was Cammie's file. It had everything you would need to know about her, from birth date to blood type, the Circle knew it all. Too many things were going through my head so I couldn't lip read, but I saw the strangest thing. Why did it look like my mother was crying? She never cries, ever. I almost wanted to go inside and wonder what they were talking about, until it went downhill. It only took a minute to see what Cammie was doing. Cam saw the gun, she saw the weapon that would take her life and still she did nothing. But I couldn't, I couldn't just stand there and watch her give her life away to save other. I couldn't bare it! I hated it when she used to talk about when I blew myself up to save her. Life without Cammie...well, there's no point living if you ask me.

When the pullet was shot, time seemed to s-l-o-w d-o-w-n. Cammie dived left the same time I did, she'd done it. She saw the huge red button on the wall. The button that could probably destroy the Circle and her with it, but she still did what she's done.

The explosion affected the whole building. I was blown backwards and landed in a pile of broken bodies and rubble. The building was up in smoke. Someone dragged me out, I was too dazed to fight back but when I opened one eye I could see the face of Joe Soloman! I shook my head and Joe helped lift me up. I looked back at the burning building and ran. I sharp paint went up my leg, forcing me to the ground... so I crawled. Strong hands tried to pull me back but I forced myself against them. I dragged my bloody body all the way to the door way. My vision was blocked by thick black smoke. I dropped my head and started to cry. My tears dripped down, mixed with drops of blood. It took me a few seconds to realise that the blood wasn't mine. I look up and saw the bloody yet beautiful face of Cammie.

She gave me a weak smile before collapsing. Her whole left side was oozing blood and she had a nasty, deep wound on her leg. She swallowed before quietly saying, "Zach..." her eyes were slowly closing but not before one of my tears dropped and rolled down her face. I took her in my arms and rocked her body. I could hear agents, friends and family silently behind me, they're breathes long and hard. Some more tears dropped and she opened her eyes and repeated my name again. Suddenly, I felt someone hands on my shoulder. It was Macey, her face had been burnt and her arms would badly wounded but apart from that Macey McHenry smiled.

"Do it again Zach. Cry" she watched as I produced more tears. Cammie opened her eyes again and held them open longer this time and spoke more clearly.

"I love you Zach...always have...always will. I just wanted you to know that. And in case I go...it would have been lovely to be known as Mrs Cameron Ann Goode"

Her eyelids closed and for a second her breathing stopped but them began again. In the distance I heard sirens and I saw the official Gallagher Academy emergency helicopter land. I tried crying some more, this time I wasn't forcing the tears out.

I held Cammie's hand all the way. While in the helicopter, while she was in surgery. I never ate nor slept, I couldn't. I saw the worried faces of Joe, Rachel, Abby and even Edward Townsend, but I didn't care. My Gallagher Girl was dying, and it felt like I was.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuh! How was that? I know, left you on another half-cliffy sort of thing. Does Cammie survive? Who knows (I do!)? I hope you've enjoyed that chapter. I think it's only two chapters more and then some time off and then I'm starting my new fanfic. Again, please vote on which fanfic I should start first! Read, review and vote please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	29. It's Over

**Hey Lovelies, I'm glad you all were moved by my last fanfic and I know it's sad that this'll be over soon but don't worry... you can always look back at this, reconnect with the feelings and also read my new next story! So far 5 people (thank-you!) have voted, the choice of my next story is in your hands! Shout-Outs:**

**F0reverRand0m: I feel bad for Zach as well, and yes hopefully Cammie does live! It's okay, I **_**live**_** for updating! **

**Z (Guest): I could let Cammie die ;)**

**Gallagher Girl13: Thank-you, when I wrote it, it didn't seem that goode but glad you think it is! I won't leave you on a cliffy for long **

**xXxGGirlxXx: I know it was quite sad, I was getting emosh just writing it! Yeah, I **_**live**_** for Zammie! I know, almost over but please check out my next story!**

**PrettyLittleGG: Hope you have a nice time going wherever you're going, wish I had a holiday, but then I wouldn't be about to write :'( **

**My next chapter will be the last and then I'll put a quick preview of my next story! By the way, voting closes Friday. I'll write this chapter, the epilogue and then the preview.**

**Enjoy Lovelies...**

**Cammie's POV:**

I felt wetness. A few drops on my face. I felt a sharp pain. In my head and leg. I felt warm. And someone's hand in mine through everything. I heard faint talking, like someone was having a conversation, but there was only one voice. Everything hurt so much I couldn't move. My eyelids too heavy, my head throbbing badly and my leg was numb. The voice sounded low and boyish.

"I remember when I first met you. I remember ever time I say your nickname, Gallagher Girl. I just wanted to remind you that you'll always be my Gallagher Girl" Zach was now snuffling and had tears in his eyes. I couldn't bare it, I blocked out all the horrible pain I was feeling and I opened my eyes. Zach was sat in the chair next to my bed. He had my hand in one and used the other to hold his chin. He just stared at the plain white wall.

"Blackthorne Boy." It came out a little groggy, I thought he might not of heard it but Zach's a spy, he heard everything.

"Cammie?" he turned slowly towards me like he was in some kind of trance. I tried a smile, his whole face lit up.

"Cammie! Cammie, oh Cammie oh Cammie! I thought I'd lost you!"

**Zach's POV:**

She was alive. My Gallagher Girl was awake. I'd been dreaming this day would come, the day when she would open her eyes. We sat starting at each other before I filled in all the gaps. I told her everyone was alive and well. And we were, we all got many burns and bruises but we're fine. Everyday her mother, aunt, friends, Joe, Townsend-everyone, would look through the door and watch Cammie hoping she was alive.

In was in the afternoon when everyone came in. We sat in Cam's room with the moms slightly burned Sunday dinner. It felt good, all of us there. Cammie was still in pain; I could see it in her eyes but she put on a brave face for everyone.

It was late when I was lying in bed with Cam. She was still in hospital but because her family and friends were there before it felt more homely and warmer. I was trying to sleep when I felt her eyes on my skin; it was like she was touching me.

I flicked my eyes open, "You know I can't sleep with you watching me."

"But you're so beautiful" she smiled before kissing me. I kissed her back hungrily, it had been so long since I last felt Cammie's lips and tasted her. Even though she had recently taken many pills and medicine she still tasted the same.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and said, "It's over." It should have been a question but we both knew it was the truth.

"It's over"

**There you go! Sorry it's short, but it had to be. Hope you're happy Cammie's alive, don't worry I was always going to make her live! How sad, almost finished. The epilogue next and then the preview, I'm really glad that my first fanfic has gone so well. On the next chapter I'm going to thank each and everyone one of My Lovelies, because that's who you are! You're all My Lovelies! Review and vote please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	30. The Epilogue

**It's over. My very first fanfic that I've wanted to write for ages...is over. I don't know whether to be very happy or very sad! I'm going to go with... Happy! I think the last chapter had the most reviews! Shout-Outs:**

**WannabeGallagher: Thank-you and I'm just glad you logged on to review the last part! :)**

**bubblegum04: Thank-you loads :)**

**mrs-zachary-goode: Thank-you! And this chapter is the epilogue, 10 years into the future :)**

** . 14: Yeah, Cammie's alive! Thanks :)**

**Z (Guest): Aww thanks for saying I'm an amazing writer! And I agree... Long live Cammie!**

**Guest: Aww thanks :)**

**F0reverRand0m: I love Zammie too! Thanks, I've really happy at how well my first fanfic has gone! And I know, almost over but I've got more to come! :)**

**xXxGGirlxXx: I'm glad you're excited for the epilogue and the preview! And yes, you have **_**got**_** to love Goode! :) **

**Gallagher Girl13: I'm glad you thought it was ADORABLE! I can't believe it's over as well! And the results of which fanfic won I will announce! :)**

**outlookforever: Aww thanks. It feels amazing to have you saying that it's your favourite fanfic ever! And I'm glad you thought it was realistic! :)**

**Anyway guys, just a message for everyone who had ever read my story. Even if you never reviewed and read I just want to give you a HUGE thank-you, because I always thought that no-one would read my story but I'm just really happy that you all have! Thank-you **_**soooo**_** much and hopefully you will all support me in my other fanfics!**

**Epilogue: Cammie's POV**

I've often thought about the events that happened 10 years ago...and how those years have flown! I wake up every day (in mine and Zach's new house!) and remember what I probably was doing 10 years ago.

I can't believe I stopped the Circle. Zach always moans when I go on about how it was teamwork but now I begin to realise that it _was_ all me. Zach's forever telling Morgan-our 8 year old daughter-how '_mummy was amazing!_' It was Zach's idea to call her Morgan. She has my maiden name just like I have my mothers. She beautiful, even if I do say so myself. She's got Zach amazing green eyes, my thick blonde/brown hair...and she makes the perfect spy. It feels weird waking up and remembering that I'm not in Gallagher anymore, that I'm in my own house with my own family.

I like to look at the pictures from mine and Zach's wedding day. I wore my mom's wedding dress; Liz, Bex and Macey were my bridesmaids. When my mother walked me down the aisle she looked happier than me!

I got out of bed and found I was alone. I was back in my room of glass with Zach. Like Joe promised we were invited to his (because they _finally_ let him stay!) mansion. Melrose Mansion looked and felt even better in summer. Most days' we spent time on the beach, in the pool and had movie nights! I seriously didn't feel 29! I walked across the hallway and went downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw Bex and Liz sitting at the table eating breakfast while Zach and Morgan were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, have you seen Zach and Morgan?" I asked but before they could respond Morgan almost fell through the glass door. "Oh my, Morgan are you okay?"

I helped her up and sat her on a chair and made sure she didn't have any cuts or bruises. "I'm fine mom, just taking Dad out for a walk!"

I looked up and saw Zach, he was clutching is stomach and was out of breath.

"That girl *pant pant* can *pant pant* run!" he dropped onto a chair while Liz got him a drink.

"Hey guys" Aunt Abby walked in holding a letter in her hand. "You have a letter from Macey."

Macey and Preston were in Africa. After we saved him they patched things up and decided they needed a break. But when they came back they changed, they both realised how lucky they were and decided that they wanted to make a change in the world. We get letter from them every week and video call them all the time.

I read the letter and laughed; Macey was telling us how she was teaching the little girls in the village about fashion. Loads of pictures came attached as well, some of them dancing, some of them taking water from the lake and holding it above their head and one of a ring! Preston had proposed to Macey and she's said yes! Macey wrote that they'll be coming back in a few months to start arranging it.

Even at dinner time the buzz of Macey and Preston's engagement was high but by bedtime (I've gotten used to parental language) everyone was too tired to celebrate. We'd had a long day, swimming, volleyball, movies, barbeque and more swimming! It really felt like we were a family. Zach, Morgan and me. Liz and Bex, My mother and Joe (not together of course) and lastly, Abby and Edward. I had to get used to calling him by his name since he and Abby started dating, I'd almost forgotten he wasn't me teacher anymore!

Like all bedtimes Morgan wanted to hear _another_ story about missions Zach and I have been on.

"I wanna hear The Forbidden Mission! I wanna know!" Morgan crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from us. 'The Forbidden Mission' is what Bex and Macey named it. We named it 'The Forbidden Mission' because it was _too_ big a secret and it almost cost me my life.

It is a story about a girl and her guy. Her friends and her mother. A group of evil people and a secret. A secret that the girl had been after for 19 years. It is a story about how sometimes you have to break the rules, do what you have to do and it teaches you who loves you and who you've got to let go. It has love and loss, tears and laughter. Oh and did I mention they were all spies?

My names Cameron Goode and this is the story of how I finished The Circle of Cavan...

**The end.**


	31. New Story Preview!

**Hello Lovelies, voting is now CLOSED! And the winner is, drum roll please... *insert drum roll because I don't know how you would spell it***

**ROMEO AND JULIET**

**Now don't worry if you can't remember the story line because I'm going to put the summary! Hopefully you all like it and thank-you to everyone who has voted, sorry if you wanted the other story, but don't worry I'll be writing 'Beauty and the Best' after this one! See, it's a win-win scenario! **

**Summary:**

**NO SPIES! Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute, two rival schools have come together to put on...a play? Bad-boy Zachary Goode and Good-girl Cameron Morgan get the leading roles. They seem different but realise that they are alike. Can their love prevail or will it be 'Romeo and Juliet' in real life?**

**What you think? Now stupidly, I never actually thought about what I would have to do for this story. I never realised that I might actually have to research the play to find out characters and lines! But I **_**will **_**do it...because I love you guys! Before I properly start I'm going to make a plan and sort myself out!**

**This story unlike my last will have some swearing, nothing too bad. I just want to capture teenage like language, because I know I swear and I'm 14! I don't do f-words just word like 'shit', 'crap' and other small ones! **

**Hopefully you will enjoy this story as much as my other one!**

**Preview Chapter 1 a.k.a What is love?: Cammie's POV**

**October 3****rd**

What is love? We say the word every day yet we don't know what it feels like, do we? I mean yes, I am hormonal 17 year old girl but I want to _know_ what love feels like, don't you? My mother (who happened to be the head at my school) says that keeping a diary will be good for a 'young and hip teen' like me. But it's lucky for her, she knows love. But my mother also knows what it feels like when love dies. My dad died when I was younger; from then on it's just been me and her. Rachel and Cammie as a team. My mother usually has good ideas but I think the newest one she has proposed may be _the_ worst idea ever!

My mother gone and asked our rival school-the snooty idiots from Blackthorne Institute-if they would like to come to our school to help us put on a play. A play? Is she for real?! Any why, oh why, oh why does it have to be one of the most romantic plays of all time! My mother wants us to perform Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Not to mention with a couple of Blackthorne Boys! My names Cameron Morgan and this day might just be the worst!

**There you go, a little sneak preview! Hopefully you like it and I'll add the rest on and update later probably!**

**Thank-you to everyone who has ever read my story and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**-cammieXzachxx**


End file.
